The Wreckage of My Life
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Crossover w/ Black Sails begins Ch.8. Emma goes to NY w/ Henry and Neal, leaving Killian crushed. Killian returns to the only life he's ever known: piracy. A woman finds herself aboard the Jolly Roger via one of the mysterious portals that are appearing in the land without magic. Killian learns she is an assassin & decides to use her talents to his advantage in more ways than one.
1. Full Summary

In an alternate ending, Emma Swan saves Storybrooke but returns to New York…with Henry and Neal, leaving behind a man who loved her more than he loved himself: Killian Jones.

Killian's heart is shattered, so he returns to a life of piracy, the only thing he knows. Mary-Margaret and David tried to convince Killian to stay and not give into his dark nature, but his broken heart refused to choose the light.

One day, while on a long voyage to confront his dreaded foe, Captain Black Beard, something happens that will change Killian's life forever.

A woman drops into the center of the Jolly Roger.

Lindsey Scot finds herself aboard a pirate ship in the middle of a magical land completely different than the world she new in Washington D.C. Out on another mission from one of her clients, Lindsey stumbled upon a portal that yanked her off of her feet and dragged her, screaming, into a land where fairy tales are real.

Killian confronts the unwanted guest and imprisons her aboard his ship until she reveals who she is. Along the voyage he learns that Lindsey is no ordinary woman from the land without magic…she is an expert assassin. He uses this fact to his advantage as he sails forth to find Black Beard and his band of pirates who had recently raided the Jolly Roger, stealing the majority of Killian's loot. Along the way, Killian finds ways to use Lindsey's assassin talents to his benefit, utilizing some fairy dust he acquired from an old friend to control the woman.

But Killian isn't the only one with a shattered heart. Lindsey watched her fiancé die in front of her on one of their missions just a few months before. Her heart is as cold as ice and she has no patience for the grieving pirate and his quest for Black Beard.

Both broken-hearted, cold, and selfish, the two find ways to get along and use one another. As time goes on, something more blossoms between them. But will they be able to overcome their own inner-darkness and find something real, or will their natures get the best of them?

Soon, Lindsey learns there is a connection between Killian's old enemy and the person responsible for her fiancé's death. Full of fury, Lindsey stops fighting Killian and willingly aids him on his quest.

Along the way, the duo realizes that they must enlist in the help of other pirate crews in order to fulfill their end goal. Unlikely alliances form as the Pirate World unites as one against the one man they all desire to destroy.

The land of magic and the way of life for pirates will forever change.

Love, angst, betrayal, adventure, and hope abound as the Killian and Lindsey sail the seven seas in search of revenge…and possibly something more.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

_Thank you for stopping by! I will update as I can…currently working on my novel I'm publishing in less than 2 months, but I needed a break from all this editing to delve back into my creative side. Bless fanfiction for existing!_

Killian flinched against the bright morning light streaming through the porthole near his bed. He growled low in his throat and rubbed a hand across his weary face.

Memories flooded through his mind, quick and striking. The stabbing pain in his chest returned, as it did every morning, reminding him of what he had lost. Even months after she had left, the gaping hole in his heart wouldn't heal.

It was still difficult to believe that Emma Swan was gone. The moment she had saved Storybrooke from the latest curse, she'd announced that she was taking Henry and moving back to New York City. After all that had happened and all the danger they'd faced, Emma said she was ready for a normal, stable, and safe life for her and her son. But what had shattered Killian's heart wasn't the fact Emma had chosen to leave…it was the fact she had also chosen Neal. The image of her standing there, in Granny's Diner, smiling with her hand on Neal's chest wouldn't leave Killian's mind. He remembered seeing the flash of a diamond on her hand…and Emma announcing their engagement. That was the exact moment Killian felt himself lose whatever grip on the light that he had left.

Since that day, he'd been altering between days full of empty nothingness and days of anguish and grief since she had gone. Her tearful goodbye to him had only infuriated the stricken pirate. He closed his eyes as he remembered pushing away from her and leaving the diner, blinded by shock and despair after listening to the love of his life profess her devotion to another. Death had taken his first love, and another had stolen his true love. Captain Hook was a man undone.

Mary Margaret and David had followed him outside and tried to convince him to stay. He remembered Mary Margaret's please and the desperation and fear in David's eyes as he looked at him. Killian knew what David had seen that caused him to express fear: Killian was giving in to the darkness again. Emma had killed whatever good existed inside his soul the moment she chose Neal. All of the effort he had made to fight his inner demons was useless. Being one of the heroes had gotten him nowhere. Killian grimaced as he remembered pulling his arm out of David's grasp and announcing his return to the life of a pirate. He'd stormed away from them, letting the distance drown out Mary Margaret's pleas and the sound of Emma's sobs.

Returning to the Enchanted Forest had been rather easy. With the final curse destroyed, the people of Storybrooke could now travel between the two worlds with the right amount of magic. Luckily for Killian, the other inhabitants of Storybrooke loved their new lives so much that they had no desire to return to their former home. But for the aggrieved pirate captain, without Emma there was nothing left in the little town for him. Sailing the seven seas, raiding, pillaging, and drowning himself in rum would be the only things that would keep him afloat.

With a sigh, Killian reached for his flask on the nightstand and took a long drink, pondering exactly why he even bothered trying to find a purpose in this life anymore. He picked up his hook and attached it to his arm. Standing slowly and stretching out the soreness from his muscles, the lean pirate sauntered out onto the main deck of the Jolly Roger, his face a mask of anger and pain.

…

The lithe young woman jumped down the last few steps of the fire escape and brushed her long brown hair out of her face, pulling it back into a neat ponytail. She frowned in concentration as she moved silently down the dark alley, sticking closely to the shadows.

She flinched a little as she had a quick flashback to the last time she had been down this very alley…with Simon. The name alone made her heart clench. His loss cut like a knife straight through her chest, biting and cold. It was still impossible to even believe he was dead. He had been so full of life, danger, and love. And it had all stopped so suddenly. There had been no warning, nothing she could do.

She and Simon had been hired to kill a high-ranking employee of a cooperation that operated in the heart of Washington D.C., and the center of their hunting grounds. The assignment was rather simple for the two experienced assassins and the pay-out would be enough to cover the rent of their shabby little apartment for at least two months. It was a deal neither of them could afford to pass up.

They spent the next few weeks studying their target's home, workplace, and routine. Once they had developed his pattern, they began to sketch out their plan. That night they suited up as they always had before and slipped into the night like a pair of shadows.

What happened next remained unclear to Lindsey, even after all these months.

A brilliant light shot out of the floor of the building they had just broken into. The force of the blast knocked them both off their feet. All Lindsey could remember was hitting the wall and blacking out. When she'd opened her eyes, her vision blurry, she had seen the outline of a man, dressed like a pirate, run a sword right through Simon's chest. Her world went upside down as she watched Simon slump to the floor. The strange-looking man picked up a large, heavy sack and stepped back into the stream of light and disappeared.

Lindsey had screamed and crawled over to Simon, knowing in her heart he was dying. She'd cradled his head in her lap and ran her hands through his blonde curls as he died, his blue eyes closing for the last time.

She had never found who the pirate-man was who had destroyed her life that day, or where the bizarre beam of light had come from. Left completely alone, Lindsey had fled back to their dingy apartment and packed what little she had. She fled to the outskirts of the city and moved into an even smaller apartment with an even shadier landlord who didn't ask questions. Making the rent and maintaining her cover was even more difficult now without Simon. She had been forced to take smaller assignments and spent her days hiding in the disgusting little apartment, fearful of showing her face to the world. Without Simon she felt vulnerable. Without Simon…she began to stop feeling all together.

Shaking away these dark thoughts, Lindsey forced herself to continue down the alleyway, eager to find her target and collect her payment. This mark was in the building next to the one Simon had died in. She avoided looking at the massive structure and focused her attention on the back gate of the facility she'd been staking out the past several weeks. Just as she'd noted, the back gate had been left unlocked after the final delivery of the evening. The lapse in security had been a consistent one. Every time the fat gate guard worked, he neglected to lock up this particular gate. Lindsey smirked. It was almost too easy.

But, as Lindsey quietly approached the unlatched gate, a loud grating sound filled her ears. Her green eyes widened in shock as the ground around her shook and her mind raced back to that horrible day several months ago. This was the very same sound that had erupted moments before the beam of light came up out of the ground.

Sure enough, a pillar of light shot out of the earth right in front of the gate, throwing Lindsey hard onto the asphalt. She grunted in pain and rolled over onto her back, eyes wide as she watched the figure emerge from the beam, his sword drawn and a malevolent grin creasing his features.

Lindsey felt the rush of fury as the edges of her vision went red. It was happening all over again. The man on the other side of this column of light was the very same man who had killed Simon. She could never forget that face. With a snarl, Lindsey drew her favorite jagged knife from her belt and lunged forward, eager to make this stranger pay for all he had done to her. But as she charged passed the beam of light, she felt it grab her, yanking her from her feat once again.

She cried out as the force of the light pulled her toward the roaring column. Clawing desperately at the ground, Lindsey unleashed a blood-curdling scream of panic, but her cries were cut short as the pillar of light consumed her and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: Prisoner

Lindsey landed heavily on what felt like planks of wood, the air rushing from her lungs on impact with the hard surface. She blinked against the bright light of the sun directly over her head and coughed, desperate to get air back into her stinging lungs. She caught the smell of the ocean and furrowed her brow in confusion. What just happened? Where was she?

Cries of surprise made her twist around on her back, squinting as she tried to make out the figures that quickly surrounded her. She felt a jolt of panic when she noticed the swords and daggers in their hands. They looked exactly like the man who had killed Simon.

"Aye! Who be you?" growled a burly-looking, shirtless man as he jabbed the point of his sword toward her.

Lindsey scrambled deftly to the side and glared up at the large man, "How is that any of your business?"

"What's it to _us_ she says," laughed a scrawny man with a long, jagged blade, "You're on _our_ ship, woman! It's every bit our business who you be."

"Someone tie her up!" ordered a squat man with a red knit cap on his head, "Cap'n will be wanting to have words with this little stowaway."

Lindsey twisted violently, getting back to her feet in less than two seconds with an old, practiced move Simon had taught her years ago. She gave the squat man a challenging stare as she slipped into her fighting stance, her light-green eyes flashing in defiance.

"Like hell are you tying me up," she snarled, "I'm no stowaway…that damned light brought me to…wherever the hell this is," she added, glancing around at what she realized was some kind of ship.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, lass," boomed the burly pirate as he took a step toward her, manacles dangling from his hands, "You're in the middle of the sea near Neverland now, deary."

Lindsey's eyebrows went up in disbelief as the strange men closed in on her. Neverland? The Jolly Roger? Exactly how hard did she hit her head when she landed on this thing?

"Now, make this easier on yourself girl and don't fight," said a man to her left with a massive earring dangling down to his collar.

The scrawnier man giggled, "Aye, there's no where else to go but in the sea anyway. No use struggling, dear."

Lindsey whirled around and felt her heart sink. She was completely surrounded by about a dozen well-armed men, and her personal weapon had been lost when the beam of light flung her to the ground back in D.C. She gritted her teeth and sighed in resignation as she forced back her fighting instincts and relaxed her stance. These bizarre men were right. Everywhere she looked there was endless sea and sky…not a single piece of land in sight. She was trapped, unarmed, and completely alone.

With a final glare she held out her hands, allowing the men to place her in the large metal cuffs. She swallowed back the embarrassment as they laughed at her predicament and shoved her along the deck of the large ship, leading her toward a door that led below deck.

Shame made the blood rush to her cheeks as she stumbled forward. Simon must be rolling in his grave to see her like this.

…

Killian was staring down at the map spread out on his massive wooden desk in the heart of the Jolly Roger. He frowned in frustration as he measured the distance between himself and his target. It would be many more days until they finally reached his desired destination. He stifled the rising impatience that rose up in his chest as he studied the map. His revenge would come soon enough. He had to learn to relax.

Killian glanced up and reached for his flask, knowing what it contained was the only thing that ever relaxed him or provided any sort of comfort these days, when he heard a knock on the door. He curled up his lip irritably and shot a hateful look at the door.

"What?" he snapped, taking a long swig of the rum.

"Sorry Cap'n," said Smee as he opened the door and removed his red cap respectfully, "But we've discovered a stowaway lurking about the ship."

"_Lurking?!"_ sneered a woman's voice from behind Smee, "I fell onto this barge, I wasn't _lurking_ and I'm _not_ a stowaway! Trust me I don't want to be here…"

"Shut up lass," growled the burly pirate as he shoved her into Killian's quarters, nearly causing her to topple over Smee in the process.

Killian raised an eyebrow as the woman stumbled into the room. Her long brown hair had come loose from her ponytail and cascaded down her shoulders in soft ringlets and her green eyes flashed in defiance as she glared at him. The challenge in her stare made Killian's breath catch in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Uh, Cap'n," said Smee hesitantly after a long moment, "What do you want us to do with the stowaway?"

The woman cut an icy glare in Smee's direction, agitation coming off her in waves, "I am _not_ a stowaway," she seethed through clenched teeth.

Killian cleared his throat and stood, attempting to hide his initial flustered reaction, "Toss her in the hold," he ordered as he gestured to the small cell on the far side of his quarters, "I'll, uh, question her…and see who she, uh, is."

Smee and the other pirates exchanged bewildered looks, eyebrows raised in confusion at Killian's reaction.

"Cap'n we could just throw her overboard and be done with it," suggested another pirate as he crossed his heavily-tattooed arms, "It would spare you the trouble."

The fierce woman cut her gaze to the tattooed pirate and then glanced back over at Killian, gauging his reaction. For a brief moment, a glimmer of fear crossed her face, just long enough for him to notice, before she corrected herself and stared back at him, all piss and vinegar. But the moment had been enough for Killian to realize this seemingly-fearless woman was actually terrified beneath her hard exterior. She was brave, and clearly a fighter, but she was also trembling ever so slightly…and that made something in Killian's chest clench with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time…and it infuriated him to feel it once more.

Snarling, he stepped out from behind his desk and stalked toward the woman. She stepped back reflexively as he reached out and snatched her arm in his good hand.

"On second thought, I'll take it from here," he growled, his face a mere two inches from the stowaway.

The woman hissed in pain as Killian's fingers dug into her arm and the reaction gave Killian a glimmer of satisfaction. He had no room for empathy, or any other emotion for that matter, aside from the boiling rage and familiar grief he'd felt for nearly a year now. Those emotions were safe. They kept the worst of his pain at bay and he had learned how to cope with them. But the feelings this woman had just elicited brought back the particular emotions that he so desperately avoided at all cost.

Killian flung the woman into the hold with a snarl and slammed the door shut behind her. She gave a sharp cry of pain as her head struck the metal bars on the other side and turned to give the pirate captain a glare full of fury. The light in her eyes screamed of violence and it unnerved Killian. He curled his lip at her, masking his unease as he turned away.

"Like I said…I'll take it from here," he rumbled in a low, threatening tone as he stormed back over toward where his crew was standing, eyes wide as they watched their captain, "Leave us."

Smee nodded quickly and began to usher the other pirates out of their captain's quarters. Killian closed the door behind them and bolted it, then turned back to face his new prisoner. He licked his lips and smiled cruelly as he stepped toward the hold.

"Aye, love…shall we begin?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Heart of the Matter

Lindsey glared defiantly at the dark pirate captain from between the bars of her cell, tense and ready for a fight. The light in his eyes and the way he looked at her from head to toe made her shiver inwardly, dreading whatever horrors this man had in store for her.

"Aye love," crooned the pirate, "So you're going to tell me who you are and why you're on my ship, or things are going to be very…bad for you," he added, biting his lower lip as he stepped forward, excitement etched on his features.

"I'm not telling you a goddamn thing about me," she snarled, pressing against the bars on the back of the cage as she tried to get as far away from him as possible, "It's none of your damn business."

"Actually, it is," he said as he pulled his sword out of its scabbard, "You see, whether you like it or not, you are in fact a stowaway on board _my_ ship, which makes every single thing about you now my business. So," he growled as he pushed the sword between the bars, the point stopping just before her throat, "You will be telling me who you are, love. And you'll be telling me now."

Lindsey pressed the back of her head against the bars as she felt the cold tip of the sword scratch her throat. She felt a rush of rage course through her. There was nothing she could do to counter this man. If she knocked the sword away, he'd just get another. Or he'd call his lackeys back down and they'd tie her up and let him do as he wished. It had been a long time since she'd been stupid enough to get herself into such an impossible situation. Disappointment and embarrassment burned at the back of her throat as she sneered at the captain.

"Why don't you tell me who _you_ are first then?" she countered, green eyes flashing, "I don't want to be here…I never meant to be here, so why don't you tell me where the hell it is I am exactly. I mean, where I'm from men don't wear leather outfits and carry around medieval swords so what the hell is this place?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at that and narrowed his eyes, studying her as he removed his sword from her throat and began to circle around the outside of the hold.

"Where you come from," he repeated quietly, wondering, "I see. Well I'll tell you this much, love…I'm Captain Hook and you're in the land of magic near Neverland. I'm sailing to find an old enemy who's done me quite a bit of wrong these last few months and I'm putting an end to it. There now," he said with a smile, "Your turn."

Lindsey's eyes had grown as round as saucers as she listened to the man speak. His crew had told her she was aboard the Jolly Roger near Neverland…and now this guy was claiming that he was Captain Hook? _The _Captain Hook?

"Wait," she said, staring at him in disbelief, "You mean Captain Hook from like, the Disney movie? Peter Pan?"

Killian sneered at the mention of Peter Pan, "I don't know what Disney is, but aye…I know Peter Pan quite well I'm afraid. Now enough about me…who are you and where did you come from?"

Lindsey shook her head in confusion. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. None of this could be real. This had to be some sort of crazy dream. Maybe when that light hit her and knocked her down, she just smacked her head on the ground. That would make a lot more sense than what was happening right now.

"I, um, I'm Lindsey Scott," she said, looking up at the captain in bewilderment, "I'm from…from Washington D.C. I don't know how I got here…I just saw this light come out of the ground. I was trying to get around it to kill the man that came out of the light, but then it…it grabbed me, I guess," she added, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes, "And then…I fell, hard, and landed on your ship. I…I have no idea what's going on, or why I'm here…or how any of this is even possible."

Killian had stopped pacing around her cell and froze, staring in shock at the woman behind the bars. The bright light? She must mean a portal. And this Washington D.C. place…he remembered Emma and Henry mentioning it before. It was the capital city of the land without magic. Which meant…this Lindsey woman…

"So you a_re_ from the land without magic," breathed Killian, "Your clothes…they're not like anything the women wear in this world…I had wondered…but you are from there, then?"

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at that as she glanced at her pitch-black, form-fitting outfit she always wore on assignments, "I…I guess? I mean there's no magic. It's just, the real world. America. I live in an apartment in the city. Nothing special."

Killian felt the air in his chest constrict and found it was suddenly hard to breathe. He swallowed and cleared his throat, masking his unease.

"You said you saw a man come out of this light before it grabbed you?" he asked as he began to pace around the cell again.

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah…he was dressed kind of like you and had a sword," she looked quickly back down at the ground, "It wasn't the first time I'd seen the bright light or the man either."

Killian gritted his teeth. So the rumors were true.

"Last time my crew and I were in a seaside tavern we were attacked," he said, eyes darkening, "We were accused of traveling to the land without magic and killing people there…stealing from them after killing them. It's considered an abuse of magic to do what this person is doing. It took a considerable amount of convincing before the people of the town let us get back to our ship."

Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "So it wasn't you…or one of your men?"

Killian shook his head, "I learned a long time ago that all magic comes with a price…and I'm not willing to pay it. Abusing magic, now that must be a heavy price this man is paying to do what he does."

"If it isn't you and your men, then who is it?" asked Lindsey as she moved forward, green eyes bright and eager for information.

Killian studied her a moment before he replied, "There are dozens of pirate ships out in the seas, love. But I have an idea as to who might be so bold to do what you've described."

Lindsey's face changed into a mask of fury and she broke eye contact with the captain. Memories of what had happened to Simon raced through her mind and she found it hard to focus.

Killian noted her reaction and realized there was more that this woman wasn't telling him just yet. He opened his mouth to question her, but she beat him to it.

"So…this is some kind of fairy tale land come to life?" she asked, looking around.

"Aye," said Killian with a sigh, "It's hard to explain, and even harder to believe. I've been to the land without magic and I found that place difficult to comprehend myself. Give it time, you'll see this is all very real."

Lindsey sneered, "Not sure that's comforting."

"You'll get used to it," assured Killian as he approached the cell.

Lindsey pushed back off the bars and pressed herself against the far wall of the hold, getting as far away from the captain as she could, her eyes wary.

"Now, love," said Killian, his voice barely above a whisper, "What is it you do in this land without magic? You're awful…violent…for someone who comes from your realm," he added as he pulled his sword back out, "And don't lie to me. I would hate to have to run my sword through you after all this…bonding we've been doing."

Lindsey swallowed nervously as the sword tip touched her throat once more. She felt her lip curl up a little in anger and she held her head a little higher, "I'm a killer. A hired hand. In this 'land without magic' as you call it…I'm an assassin."

Killian raised an eyebrow at this as a slow smile crept across his face, his eyes glowing with excitement, "Is that so? Little thing like you, a hired hand? Aye, love. You might be the most useful stowaway who has ever stepped foot onto my ship."

Lindsey rolled her eyes at the mention of being a stowaway, but bit back a sharp reply, "And how is that?" she asked, instead.

"Well," crooned Killian, "You see, love, this enemy I'm sailing to? He has quite the band of pirates at his disposal, all protecting him from succumbing to one of his many enemies, myself included. I've never been able to get him alone or have the opportunity to kill him myself. And that, that my dear is where you'll be coming into play."

Lindsey stepped into the far corner of the cell and eyed Killian warily, "What do you mean? Who says I'd help _you_?"

Killian's eyes glittered dangerously, "And who said you'd be given a choice?"

The dangerous light that danced in Killian's eyes made something in Lindsey's gut churn uneasily. She watched as the pirate began to unlock the cell door and slowly open it, sword drawn. He took a slow step forward into the cell, pressing the tip of the blade steadily against her throat as he drew closer to her.

"Now, stand still and this will only take a moment," he purred as he suddenly reached forward, dropping his sword and plunging his hand into Lindsey's chest with a quick, practiced move.

Lindsey felt a rush of pain inside her chest, her eyes wide with disbelief as she looked down and saw that the pirate's hand had completely disappeared inside of her rib cage. How was this possible? Then, an overpowering sensation of pressure made her gasp as the pirate's hand closed around her heart…and then pulled it right out of her body.

Lindsey gaped at the beating red heart in the pirate captain's hands. She was bent over, gasping for breath and staring at him in complete bewilderment.

Killian gave her a slow, evil grin as he gripped her heart tightly in his hand, "You see, love, the thing is…I now have your heart. And if you don't do what I tell you to do," he said as he gave it a squeeze.

Lindsey screamed and her knees hit the floor of her cell as a horrible pain ripped through her chest and down the rest of her body. It only eased when the captain loosened his grip on the throbbing heart in his hand.

"So that is why you will be helping me," he said as he got down on one knee and peered down at Lindsey, "When we find my old friend, I'll need you to help get rid of his crew so that I can finally take my revenge on him. I need him alone. You'll be aiding my crew in the slaughter of his crew. Until then, you'll be helping me with other pillaging conquests as well. I would advise you don't do anything stupid," he added as he squeezed her heart slightly, making Lindsey flinch, "Otherwise, I'll just kill you by crushing your heart. Do we have an understanding, love?"

Lindsey stared up at the captain, her face a mask of horror, revulsion and fury as the pirate captain looked down at her, his face full of triumph and dark intent.

The feeling of helplessness washed over her again. Her mind went back to Simon, as it always did whenever she was hurting, and she felt her soul ache with sadness and longing. She had failed, yet again, and this time…it might be the biggest failure of her life. And possibly, the end of it too.


	5. Chapter 4: Living Nightmare

Lindsey watched from behind the bars of her cell as the pirate captain thrashed and cried out in his sleep. She grimaced as it went on, knowing all too well the familiar symptoms of a night terror. She'd been a victim of those dreadful things as well…ever since Simon had been taken from her. She winced as the captain cried in fear and desperation, his blanket tangled in his legs as he fought the demons in his mind.

…

Killian knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't claw his way out of it. The nightmare held him in its vice-like grip and refused to let go. Flashes of the worst parts of his life went through Killian's mind at a blinding pace: murdering his father in cold blood, losing his older brother to poison, watching Milah die in his arms, and then standing by as Emma chose another man and walked out of his life forever.

The pain was suffocating. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he sat up, gasping for air and looking around the room with wild eyes, panicked and sweaty as he tried to regain his grip on the waking world. The realization that everything he'd just dreamed about had actually happened was always worse than the nightmare itself. His _life _was an actual nightmare.

Killian looked across the large open space and locked eyes with the stowaway, his face hardening in anger as he realized that the woman had seen him in such an embarrassingly vulnerable state.

…

Lindsey held the captain's glare steadily as she watched him try to regain his composure. As utterly furious as she was with him for literally ripping her heart from her chest and locking her in this hold, she felt a small surge of empathy for the tormented man. Despite her best judgement, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So…the demons haunt you too?"

Killian narrowed his eyes at her as he ran a hand through his tousled black hair, "Demons?" he grunted.

"The night terrors," she replied, standing up slowly and walking toward the bars on the front of the holding cell.

Killian stood from his bed and sauntered toward her, reaching for his flask that sat on the small table near his bed as he approached.

"Aye. Why do you care?" he snarled, eyes dark and foreboding.

Lindsey glanced away and shrugged off his question, "Curious, I guess. What could possibly rattle a pirate captain so terribly that he cries out in his sleep like that?"

Killian's face grew cold as he stared her down, "Pirates see a great deal of horrible things, love. There are many things that can keep a man awake at night."

So do assassins," she retorted, leaning forward on the bars, "But not all of us have nightmares quite like that. I didn't…not for the first few years anyway."

Killian took another step toward the hold, eyes glittering with sudden interest, "What happened to change that?"

A myriad of emotions flickered through Lindsey's eyes before she replied, "I lost someone I loved. They were taken from me…unexpectedly. And you?"

Killian turned away, his shoulders tensing as he gritted his teeth. With a sigh, he threw back his head and took a long drink of rum from his flask before he slowly turned back around to face her.

"I had something like that happen as well…more than once. I've lost everyone I ever loved, come to think of it. And most were my fault," he paused to drink again, "And I've done some horrible things to quite a few people as well."

"As have I," replied Lindsey, her voice barely above a whisper, "The things I've done to people don't haunt me quite the same way as the one who was taken from me, though. I suppose that makes me a terrible person…to not mourn the deaths of those I've killed," she said as she paused to study the captain before speaking again, "So…who have you lost?"

Killian felt the invisible walls go up with a fury, despite the now-large-amount of rum coursing through his veins. He wasn't quite drunk enough to begin telling his entire, terrible tale to a complete stranger.

"Another time, perhaps, stowaway," he growled quietly, his eyes glinting dangerously as he glared at her.

"I have a name," snapped Lindsey, irritably, "And, for the final time, I am _not_ a stowaway."

"Fine then, what shall I call you?" said Killian, rolling his eyes.

"Lindsey," she said tartly, quickly losing whatever moment of empathy she'd had for him, "And you? Because there's no way in hell that Captain Hook is your actual name."

Killian gave her a cold smile as he took another swig of the rum, "Aye, that was given to me later in life," he said, waving the hook at her, "My real name is Killian…but you'll be calling me Captain, otherwise I'll squeeze that heart of yours until it turns to dust in my hand."

Lindsey just managed to avoid rolling her eyes as she glared defiantly back at the smiling captain, "Right, _Captain_," she sneered, "And who is this enemy of yours you can't seem to kill on your own? Curious as to why you need my help since you're such a fearsome pirate captain with an entire crew at your disposal."

Lindsey felt a rush of satisfaction as she watched Killian's lip curl up in anger as he stepped toward her.

"I could kill him just fine on my own," he snarled as he glared at her through his dark lashes, "The problem is that his crew is easily twice the size of my own…and I've never been able to get close enough to him to finish the job without them getting in my way."

Lindsey's brow furrowed, "And why is it so important that this man dies?" she asked, studying Killian intensely, "What'd he do to deserve it?"

Killian growled low in his throat and walked up to the bars of the hold, "He raided my ship when we were in port…stole nearly every possession I have while we were away, like the coward he is. He's been a thorn in my side for decades and I desire that thorn to be plucked out. He has gotten in the way of my raiding and pillaging for far too long. This last act of his…that was the final straw."

Lindsey leaned forward until her face was only a couple of inches from Killian's and gripped the bars, "Wanna know what I think the real reason you want him dead is?" she murmured as she read the boiling rage and grief in his eyes.

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway," said Killian, his nose wrinkling in annoyance as he felt his heart beat a bit faster at how close Lindsey was to him.

"I think…I think that you're masking your pain by diving into something more comfortable: rage and revenge," she said as she took a step back, gauging Killian's reaction, "Killing people doesn't make it go away. Trust me, I would know."

Killian pushed away from the bars of the hold with a loud sneer of disgust, "I'm well aware love," he said as he chugged the flask, "But there are things that make it easier," he said, his voice fading into nothing more than a whisper, "If even just for a moment."

Lindsey looked away as his words hit home for her as well. Captain Hook wasn't wrong. She knew all too well how slipping into her cold-killer-mode made the pain go away for a time. But the problem was, it always came roaring back after the kill was over with a crushing force that would keep her holed up in her apartment for days on end.

"So murder and rum," she said after a long moment of silence, "That's your recipe of choice for forgetting the past?"

A small, sad smile crossed the captain's face as he turned and raised his flask in a mock toast to Lindsey, "Aye, love. A pirate's life for me, eh?"

Killian tipped the flask back and finished off the rest of the rum before he tossed it across the room. He stumbled back toward his bed, no longer able to keep standing.

Lindsey watched the drunk, angry captain collapse onto the bed and frowned. He was a self-righteous, cocky, murderous asshole…but the pain he was suffering from was very familiar to her. She sank down onto the ground and leaned against the bars, making herself as comfortable as possible, and closed her eyes. The conflicting feelings about her captor kept her awake for awhile longer. She wondered what would happen once she fulfilled Killian's revenge mission. Would he find a way to send her back to her world? Doubtful. He didn't seem to care much about what happened to anyone since he was drowning himself in his own sorrows. Perhaps he would force her to stay aboard the Jolly Roger and work as his slave-assassin, doing the things he couldn't do or that were too risky for a regular pirate. Or…would he just simply dispose of her?

As her thoughts drifted back to the familiar hollow in her heart left by Simon, Lindsey wondered if that fate would really be such a terrible thing. 


	6. Chapter 5: Dressed in Blood

Lindsey woke up with a startled gasp as pirates poured into the captain's quarters, shouting and roaring with excitement. She stared at them through wide green eyes, trying to ascertain what was going on.

"Cap'n!" shouted the one called Smee as he raced over to Killian's bed, "We're nearing the seaport! There are no Naval ships in port either!"

Killian grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his face, blinking up at Smee as he silently cursed himself for consuming so much rum a few hours ago.

"Aye," he murmured drowsily, "Prepare to dock then…tell the men to get themselves ready. We raid the moment we touch land."

The chorus of cheers erupted again as the small band of pirates clapped each other on the back and ran back out of the captain's quarters, up the stairs, and out onto the main deck.

Lindsey listened as they started barking orders and preparing the sails. She glanced over at Killian as he stood and fetched another flask of rum.

"Are you ready to make yourself useful?" he asked her as he drank.

Lindsey frowned and stood slowly, stretching her aching limbs, "Well it isn't like I have a choice either way, is it?"

Killian smirked to himself as he sauntered over to a small box shaped like a treasure chest. He took off a necklace with a key on the end and unlocked the tiny chest. Lindsey watched, swallowing nervously, as Killian pulled out the red, beating heart…_her _red, beating heart, and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Aye, that you don't," he said as he gave it a slight squeeze.

Lindsey hissed through her teeth at the pressure that bloomed in her chest and clung to the bars of her hold, "Okay, message received," she said, teeth clenched in pain.

"Excellent!" said Killian, his voice sounding rather pleased as he returned the heart to the chest, "So I'm going to unlock your little cell there and let you out. If you don't do as I tell you to over the next few hours, I shall crush your heart. You can run as far as you'd like, but it won't matter. I alone have the key to your heart," he added, smiling at his own wit, "And I can destroy it whenever I wish."

Lindsey narrowed her eyes at the captain, "Unless of course I kill you," she said coldly, a small smile gracing her face, "Then steal that little key around your neck and take my heart back."

Killian's amused expression shifted quickly into murderous hate as he stalked toward her, "You may be an assassin, wench, but I'm a two-hundred-year-old pirate who's killed more people than you've ever even encountered. If you dare try to kill me, I'll make your death so painful you'll be begging me for hours to let you slip into the Underworld…and my men have direct orders to do whatever it takes to prevent you from making such a stupid mistake as well."

Lindsey felt her lips pull back in an animalistic snarl as she listened to the captain, the blood roaring in her ears as the familiar killer side of her began to emerge.

"Have I made myself clear?" growled Killian as he drew his sword and walked up to the bars of the cell.

Lindsey took several deep breaths, forcing back the fury that raged in her blood. Everything inside of her screamed to kill this man where he stood, but he'd made it quite clear the consequences those actions would have. She would just have to be doubly sure that when she did kill him, she did it quickly and without notice of the other pirates.

"Crystal," she whispered, eyes glittering with frustration.

"Excellent," smirked Killian as he called out for a couple of his men.

Two muscular and tattooed pirates entered his quarters and stood near their captain as he pulled out another key.

"Aye, men," said Killian as he reached for the lock on Lindsey's cell, "If she makes one false move against my orders…kill her on the spot," he said as he stared fully into Lindsey's eyes.

The men nodded their agreement as Killian turned the key and tossed the lock to the side. He pulled open the door and gave Lindsey a mock bow as he gestured for her to follow them.

"Come on, love," he said, smiling in an infuriatingly cocky way, "I'll even let you pick your own blades."

Lindsey's eyes glittered in excitement at that prospect. She took a hesitant step forward, eyeing Killian warily, "And what am I doing with these blades?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Killian laughed darkly, "Kill of course."

Lindsey rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I've gathered that much, thank you," she said as she stepped out of the hold, "I meant…on who will I be using the blades? What's the assignment?"

Killian studied her in amusement, "We'll be pillaging the town, stealing the gold, and then taking over the local tavern when we're through to celebrate. Your job is to make sure no one kills me or gets in my way. Anyone causing issues, you'll do what you do best, and you'll follow my lead, understood?"

Lindsey frowned slightly, "So there's no one in particular this time?"

"Aye," said Killian as he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the captain's quarters, "Everyone who isn't me or my crew is your target. You'll see soon enough."

Lindsey felt a rush of apprehension as she emerged onto the deck of the Jolly Roger and heard the joyous cries of the pirates as they prepared for the siege. What in the world had she gotten herself into?

…

Lindsey ran her thumb along the smooth, sharp edge of the curved dagger as the pirates tied the Jolly Roger to the docks. They hadn't been stingy about their blades. She currently had a dozen different types of knives and daggers hidden on her person underneath layers of leather and other garments, and a long sword attached to a low-slung belt.

"You almost look like an actual pirate," said Killian as he walked up behind her, looking at her from head to toe appraisingly.

Lindsey side-eyed the captain, "If only that were a compliment," she said, trying to feign her pleasure at the comment. She actually rather enjoyed the getup.

Killian smirked, "You're a killer for a living love, don't act like you're any better than a pirate. We both kill and destroy others for money…we're just from different worlds."

Lindsey looked away quickly and cleared her throat, "So when do we start?"

Killian walked up and leaned into Lindsey's ear and whispered, "Now."

…

Lindsey felt the familiar adrenaline rush course through her veins as she ran with the group of pirates into the town. She stuck close to Killian, per the captain's orders, and unsheathed her sword. The initial attack was fierce and quick. Most of the villagers fled, screaming in terror, as the pirates thundered into their homes, ransacking and burning them down as they went along.

Lindsey did as she was ordered. Every time a man stepped forward and challenged Killian or his crew, she struck them down swiftly, with practiced ease. The first few minutes were rather simplistic as they gathered the gold and moved from home to home.

"Aye men!" shouted Killian after a couple hours, "Now we take the tavern and celebrate our success!"

The pirates cheered while Lindsey frowned. This entire raid had seemed way too easy. Surely the villagers would have put up a bit more of a fight than this?"

"Captain," said Lindsey as she approached him, "Are you sure?"

Killian furrowed his brow and laughed, "Sure of what, love?"

"That…we're done," she said, suddenly feeling self-conscious as the pirates all gave her strange looks, "I mean…it just seemed a bit too easy, don't you think?"

Smee laughed, "Some towns are like that," he said as he and the others turned to head toward the local tavern, "Some of these people just don't have the fight in them…or they realize it's better for them to just let us do what we do and move on rather than stand and die at our swords."

Lindsey pondered that; the corners of her mouth turned down slightly as she glanced around the dark streets.

"What you need is a stiff drink, assassin," said Killian as he pushed her forward, "Do as you're told and follow the men to the tavern now, like the good little girl you are."

Lindsey's green eyes flashed with anger as she glared over her shoulder at the pirate captain. He was damn lucky he had her heart and had dozens of well-armed pirates surrounding him. She might have been able to take out several of them before they finally killed her…and perhaps when she reached a breaking point, it would be worth it. But for now, she trudged along with the uproarious group toward the bar, suddenly craving the comfort of a stiff drink.

…

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at the antics of the pirates as she took another shot of whiskey. She leaned back against the wooden bar and watched the scene unfold in front of her. Several of Killian's men had gone into the town and gathered women from the brothel to bring in for entertainment and were readily enjoying themselves in their company. The women played their roles well, knowing they'd receive a handful of gold for their efforts tonight.

"What's wrong, love?" crooned Killian as he joined her at the bar, a woman scantily clad in red hanging on his arm, "Not enjoying the show?"

Lindsey gave the captain a tight smile and rolled her eyes, "Not my type," she sneered as she watched him kiss the whore.

It was more than obvious that Killian was beyond drunk. It was so stereo-typical it made her stomach churn with disgust and boredom all rolled into one. A man who'd been hurt, drowning his sorrows in rum and random women. For some reason, seeing Killian all over this woman made her blood boil. Perhaps it was just the fact she was his prisoner and here he was, fully enjoying himself, while she tried to hide at the bar away from all the nonsense.

"Well I think I might take this one back with me for the night," he said as he gave Lindsey a lusty smile, "You won't mind, would you, love?"

Lindsey gave Killian a look of utter disgust and pushed herself off the bar, walking as far away from the disgusting sight as she could. He had a lot of nerve. She'd be damned if she had to sit in that cell all night and listen to _that_.

As Lindsey settled herself behind a table in the far corner of the room, the door to the tavern opened. Instantly the pirates stopped their dancing and drinking and stared, jaws gaping in astonishment as the room slowly began to fill with pirates from a different crew.

"I see you've finished off the town," grumbled a particularly bulky pirate with cascading dark curls, his lip curled up in a mocking sneer as he sauntered toward Killian, "We did the hard work the first time around for you. I figured you wouldn't be able to resist a seemingly unguarded port."

Lindsey had started moving the moment the door opened. Her instincts were screaming at her to prepare for the worst. She'd slid around the side of the room, sticking to the shadows as she watched the exchange between Killian and this strange pirate.

"Blackbeard," snarled Killian as he shoved the woman in the red dress to the side, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man Killian called Blackbeard laughed heartily, "I mean that you're grown rather predictable, Hook. You see, my men and I raided this town earlier today. We left a few people and items behind for you to plunder," he said as he slowly circled Killian, "In other words, Captain, we laid the perfect trap for the drunken Hook to fall into…and fall he did."

Lindsey saw the look of unhinged fury and sudden fear flicker through Killian's eyes as he drew his sword, "Go to hell," he snarled, "Go to fucking hell!"

Blackbeard laughed as he raised his hand and flicked his wrist, a signal to his men.

Instantly, the new pirates drew their weapons and advanced toward Killian's crew.

Lindsey did the math and realized very quickly that they were greatly outnumbered. From the look on Killian's face she realized this must be the man he'd spoken to her about earlier. This is the man who he had been seeking vengeance on. And Killian hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that the man's crew outnumbered his own.

She watched as Killian drew his sword and realized that there was no hope for him or his crew. She quickly started working through her own options in her mind. If this captain and his crew killed Killian and took the Jolly Roger, what would it mean for her? Perhaps she could get the key off Killian's body and retrieve her heart…but doing so would mean inevitable contact with the new crew of the Jolly Roger, and from what she could tell, they might not be as "chivalrous" as Killian had been with her. She swallowed nervously as she thought about the other horrors a pirate could inflict on a woman in her situation and, in that moment, made her choice.

Drawing one of her smaller daggers from her sleeve, Lindsey slipped into her assassin mode and stalked forward like a cat hunting its prey.

"Attack!" roared Blackbeard as he lunged toward Killian.

Lindsey stood still for just long enough to watch Killian easily parry the blow and began to duel with the fierce captain. Behind him, however, another pirate leapt forward, eager to stab Killian in the back while he was distracted. The cowardice of the move sent a thrill of rage through Lindsey and she launched herself forward. With a screech of anger, she flung herself just passed Killian, and knocked the man over, sliding her small blade across his throat as he fell.

The moment they hit the ground, Lindsey was back on her feet again, feline-grace and speed in her every move. She felt the blood-lust take over as she twisted and leapt, slicing and cutting her way through the throng of men. The blood roared in her ears as time seemed to slow down. With every slash of her sword and daggers, another man fell to the ground, never to rise again. She lost all sense of time and direction as blood dripped into her eyes and down her face.

A cry of surrender was the only thing that pulled her out of her killing spree. She whirled around in time to see Blackbeard disappearing out into the night, followed by several members of his crew. She moved to follow them but froze when she looked around and realized that Killian's crew had suffered as well. No one was dead, but many of the men lay on the ground, bleeding and crying out in pain.

Lindsey turned and looked over to where she had last seen Killian. She sighed in relief when she saw him standing there, staring at her. She was surprised by her own reaction. Had he died, this would have been the perfect moment to retrieve her heart from the chest in his quarters and flee. Then why did she feel happy that he was standing here, alive, and staring at her?

Not only was he staring, but the look in his eyes made her shiver…from what she couldn't quite place a finger on. She swallowed nervously as she walked toward him.

"You're alright?" she asked quietly as she drew near.

"Aye," whispered Killian, eyeing her in awe, "And you? You're…you're covered in blood."

Lindsey glanced down and smirked at herself. She was literally coated in blood from the top of her head down to her boots. She smiled through a mask of blood as she looked back up at Killian, "Yes, but none if it's my own."

Killian swallowed as he continued to stare at her, "That was bloody fantastic," he muttered.

Lindsey felt herself flush under his praise, yet again startled by her own reaction to this cold, cruel man.

"I told you. I'm good at what I do."

"Aye…that you are, love," he replied, wincing as he reached down to pick up his sword.

"You're hurt," remarked Lindsey, narrowing her eyes in concern as she looked to see where his injure was located.

"Just a scratch," he said, grimacing against the pain as he sheathed the sword, "I've had worse. But let's get the men back to the ship and patch everyone up. We need to get out of here."

Lindsey nodded as she followed his orders and started gathering the men. She watched Killian closely as he moved from one pirate to the other, concern etched on his face and in every move he made as he checked on his crew. Lindsey was startled to see how caring he was. He seemed genuinely concerned about the state of his men.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't afford to see him as anything other than the cold, cruel, captor that he was. She reminded herself that he had her heart locked in a chest and was willing to crush it if she disobeyed him. He may love his crew, but those feelings didn't extend to her. She was a prisoner…nothing more.

Wiping the blood from her face, Lindsey followed the crew into the night and back toward the Jolly Roger, her mind full of conflicting thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6: Quite Beautiful

Lindsey followed the crew back to the Jolly Roger with Hook in the lead.

"Faster men," he barked, eyes flitting around nervously, "Blackbeard will be back with more of his crew to exact his vengeance."

The pirates hurried onto the ship and began to untie the ropes, pushing the Jolly Roger away from the docks. Killian was the last to board, pushing Lindsey ahead of him urgently as the ship began to disembark.

Lindsey tried to control her breathing as the adrenaline continued to pump through her veins. She stood at the ship's railing and gazed out along the coastline, searching for any threat. Sure enough, just as the Jolly Roger's sails unfurled, Lindsey caught sight of another ship rounding the bend, heading in their direction.

"Captain!" she shouted, turning and looking for Killian.

But the pirate was already at the helm, steering the vessel with steely determination as the wind filled her sails and she plunged through the churning seas.

"Not to worry, love," said Killian with a wicked grin, "She's the fastest ship in all seven seas. Blackbeard will soon fall far behind us."

Lindsey climbed the stairs to where Killian was commanding the ship and stood next to him, her long wavy brown hair whipping across her face as she glared behind them at the pursuing vessel. Soon, Blackbeard proved Killian right. In a few minutes his ship began to fade in the distance as the Jolly Roger surged forward, and Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think now I understand what you meant about him and that crew," she muttered with a frown, "He has one hell of a pirate crew and…"

Lindsey froze mid-sentence as she turned her head back to look at Killian and saw him clutching his side with his hand, grimacing in pain while he tried to control the ship's wheel with his hook.

"You should probably get that looked at," Lindsey remarked as she looked down and saw the drops of blood gathering at his boots.

"I've had worse," grunted Killian stubbornly.

"Okay but you've probably also had a lot better. Here, hang on," she said as she turned and looked down at the lower deck, "Smee! Your captain's hurt pretty bad…can you or someone else take the helm while I patch him up?"

Smee gave Lindsey an incredulous look before he glanced up at Killian questioningly, "Uh…aye. Um, Cap'n would you like me to send down a guard or two?" he asked, cutting his eyes back to Lindsey, suspicion in his gaze as he awkwardly adjusted his red cap.

Killian's eyes flickered up to Lindsey's briefly before he answered, "We'll be fine…just take the helm," he said through clenched teeth, blood oozing through his fingers.

Being alone with Lindsey not secured in the hold was a risk, but so was bleeding out all over the deck of his ship. Plus, a small part of Killian didn't mind the prospect of being alone with her after the battle in the tavern. He'd since acquired a particular interest in the graceful and skilled assassin woman.

Smee frowned anxiously as he gave Lindsey a threatening glare, "Just remember lass, he has a full crew on board, and we'll have you walk the plank should you cause him any harm."

Lindsey gave Smee a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Yes…and he still has a full crew because I killed and chased off your enemies."

Smee had to reply to that. Killian couldn't suppress a grin of amusement as Lindsey slid up next to him and draped his other arm around her shoulders, supporting his weight. He watched Lindsey cast another sarcastic smile in Smee's direction before she helped him down the stairs to the lower deck and then down into the captain's quarters.

Lindsey helped Killian get settled onto his bed before she moved over to a wash basin and began to scrub the blood off her own harms and face. It wasn't the most sanitary method of doing so, but then again it didn't seem like anything about being a pirate was all that sanitary.

"So, I assume you know how to mend wounds then?" asked Killian as he shifted on the bed, "I ask because the last time Smee tried to patch me up I nearly gutted him with my hook."

Lindsey glanced quickly at Killian, "I've treated similar wounds before," she said, clearing her throat as she dried her arms off with a nearby cloth, "Where are your medical supplies?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at that, "My what?"

Lindsey shook her head, "Oh right…pirates. Never mind," she said as she began to rummage through his quarters.

Killian watched intently as she searched through his things. She managed to find some thin fishing line and a few needles from a box of old fishing supplies and snagged a cloth that looked somewhat clean from a chest near the end of his bed.

"I suppose these will have to do," Lindsey muttered as she walked back over to him, "What'd Smee use the last time you needed repaired?"

Killian smirked a little at the memory, "He heated the end of his sword over a flame and burned my cut to stop the bleeding."

Lindsey gave Killian a startled look, "That's barbaric. I bet that left one hell of a scar."

"Aye, I've got plenty of those, love," replied Killian as he shifted uncomfortably, his hand clamped over the bleeding gash in his side.

"Well my method is a bit more civilized," she replied as she knelt down next to the bed, "You shouldn't scar nearly as much. Now, um, you'll need to take off your jacket and shirt."

Killian turned and gave her a devilish grin, "Aye, love, all you ever had to do was ask."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Would you please hurry up? Unless bleeding out in your own bed is your preferred way to die."

Killian gave her a seductive wink as he began to remove his clothing, "Whatever you say, love."

Lindsey forced herself to not give Killian the satisfaction of reacting to his antics as he stripped off the layers of leather and cloth. She noticed that he was quite muscular and covered in a variety of scars. His body was evidence of a hard life and Lindsey felt a small rush of empathy. She knew all too well the kind of lifestyle that led to being lithe, muscular…and severely scarred.

But the thing that unnerved her more than the scars crisscrossing his torso was the large gash that opened up in his side, right up under his rib cage. The slash that Blackbeard had given Killian was a lot deeper and a lot larger than she had realized.

Killian noted her reaction, "Afraid this one's gonna take a bit more than Smee's burning technique to fix, eh?"

Lindsey swallowed nervously, "Yeah…I'll, um, clean it out and then I'm going to sew it shut. That should do it," she said as she reached for one of Killian's flasks full of rum.

Killian's eyes lit up at the sight of his flask but quickly turned to confusion as he watched her lean forward and tip the contents of the flask straight into his open wound.

Killian screamed and jerked away from her, "What in the bloody hell?!"

"I told you, I have to clean it first!" protested Lindsey as she grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

"You're going to kill me, woman," seethed Killian through clenched teeth as he breathed hard through the shocking pain of alcohol in an open wound.

"Only if you don't shut up and let me work," she retorted, pouring the run into the wound again.

Killian gritted his teeth and tried to suppress the scream that rose up in his throat as the alcohol did its job. His breath coming out in ragged gasps, Killian looked back at Lindsey with a mutinous expression on his face.

"You'll thank me later when you don't die of an infection," muttered Lindsey as she threaded the fishing line through one of the needles, "This is going to sting but it won't be as bad as the rum…just keep still."

Killian flinched as the needle pierced his skin. He closed his eyes briefly against the pain as Lindsey began to slowly sew his wound shut.

"Why exactly did you volunteer to help me?" he asked after a long moment.

Lindsey hesitated before she replied, "I…I don't know exactly," she said quietly, "You have my heart locked away in a chest and your crew will kill me if I kill you, so my best option is to keep you alive right now. If you died from this wound then your crew would do what they wanted with me, I'd assume."

Killian let out a barking laugh, "After what I just witnessed in that tavern, I'm pretty sure you could handle my crew."

Lindsey shrugged, "Perhaps. But the men I killed today were all distracted by you and your crew. If I killed you, then your entire crew would be focused on one thing: killing me. I might be able to hold them off, but I'd end up getting hurt at the very least. And what would I do then? Injured and alone in a land I know nothing about…so, yes, unfortunately for me, Captain, you being alive is my best option at the moment."

Killian grimaced as she continued sewing, "That's a rather dreary outlook. I was hoping you'd say you had been swayed by my devilishly good looks."

Lillian smirked, "You wish."

"Maybe I do."

Killian screamed suddenly as Lindsey jabbed him with the needle.

"Oops," she said with feigned innocence.

Killian pressed his lips together and glared at her while she bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"So…how exactly can you just rip hearts out of people's chests anyway?" she asked as she continued working.

"Magic. I had some left that I was saving for a rainy day," he said, still looking annoyed with her stabbing him with the needle.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at that, "God this place is so weird," she murmured to herself, "And that lady friend of yours from the tavern? What happened to her?"

"Ah, see, you ARE jealous," remarked Killian with a satisfied grin, "I tossed her out of the way when Blackbeard came in, so I'm sure she ran off to hide or something."

"What a shame," said Lindsey as she wiped away some of the blood on Killian's side.

"It is," he agreed as he studied her reaction, "It's been awhile since I've been with a woman and I was very much looking forward to the experience."

Lindsey felt an unexpected rush of annoyance at Killian's flippant comment and tried hard to not let it show on her face.

"I suppose you fixing my wound is the extend of my female company tonight," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Terribly sorry to disappoint," she replied sardonically.

"Aye," said Killian, eyes twinkling with amusement at her obvious discomfort, "By the way…the way you fought back there? It was bloody fantastic."

Lindsey glanced up at Killian's face for a brief moment, "I suppose that is one way to put it."

"You still have blood in your hair," he remarked as he stared at her, "And a little on your face."

Lindsey frowned and shifted self-consciously, "Well it's not like I had a lot of time to wash myself off with you laying here bleeding out."

"No, it's…it's actually quite beautiful," said Killian, quietly.

Lindsey froze and her green eyes darted up to Killian's face in surprise, "Um…that's definitely the first time I've ever heard anything like that," she said as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I've never met a woman quite like you," he murmured, eyes half-closed as the blood loss began to take its toll, "Never met anyone like you for that matter."

Lindsey watched as Killian's eyes fluttered closed and the pirate captain fell asleep. She shook her head, trying to brush off his comments. It was just the blood loss talking…he was delusional. There was no way in hell a man would find a woman attractive when she was covered in blood after going on a killing spree. The only man in her life that had ever even accepted what she did was Simon…and he trained her. Besides, the man on the bed in front of her was the same one who had used magic to rip out her heart and threatened to kill her if she didn't do what he said. She was no more than his slave.

Bracing herself, Lindsey continued closing up the wound, her mind racing as Killian's words echoed over and over again in her mind.


	8. Chapter 7: The Enemy of My Enemy

(The Black Sails Crossover portion begins next chapter!)

Killian groaned quietly as he rolled over on his bed. A sharp pain in his side made him hiss through his teeth as he scrunched up his face, trying to remember what happened. As the memories came flooding back, he blinked open his eyes and started looking around his captain's quarters. The hold was unlocked, the door wide-open, and Lindsey was no where in sight.

Feeling a twinge of panic, Killian forced himself to sit up. He glanced around wildly, wondering if Lindsey had taken advantage of the situation and fled. He looked over at the table near his bed and saw the chest was still there, locked and unmoved. Glancing down, Killian saw a small pile of blankets and a pillow on the floor right next to his bed and just in front of the table where the chest sat. His brow furrowed in confusion as he realized that this must be where Lindsey had spent the night.

"Captain!" exclaimed Lindsey as she rushed down the stairs into his quarters, carrying a plate full of food, "What are you doing?" she fussed as she sat the plate down on the nearby table and rushed over to him, "You're going to pull out those damn stitches."

Killian couldn't suppress the smile that fluttered quickly across his face as she stood over him, "Aye…uh, sorry. I thought you'd um…"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "You have my heart, remember?" she said, her voice full of resentment, "I'm not going anywhere."

Killian glanced away for a moment, "Aye. I guess the good looks haven't won out yet, eh? How, um, how long was I out for?"

Lindsey sighed as she sat down on the end of the bed, "About a day and a half. Smee's been keeping the ship steady in the opposite direction we last saw Blackbeard."

Killian nodded slowly, studying her, "And you?"

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "I've been sharpening swords and daggers and cleaning your wound every few hours. Finally cleaned myself up too," she added as she gestured to the clean pirate garb, "By the way…you don't have to keep me in that cage anymore," she added as she gestured toward the hold, "I'm not going anywhere."

Killian felt a quick rush of relief. Deep down he wished her reason for promising to not go anywhere was more than just the fact he had her heart. But he pushed that sudden thought aside and cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Thank you…for the stitching and all," he said as he leaned against the backboard of his bed.

Lindsey nodded, forcing herself to look away from Killian. His dark eyes held more emotion than she cared to explore, and she stood up from the bed, suddenly needing to increase the distance between them.

"Yeah, no problem," she said quietly as she walked over to the plate of food, "I brought this down in case you woke up and wanted something."

Killian gave her a grateful smile, "Aye, love. I'm starving," he said as she sat the plate on his lap.

As Killian quickly began stuffing food in his mouth, Lindsey moved to grab a chair. Killian watched her as she moved around the room. He gasped quietly in shock as she turned away from him to retrieve the chair, her long brown wavy hair cascading down her back. In that moment she looked exactly like his first love, Milah. But whenever she spoke, it was Emma's attitude and fierceness that came out…mixed with a layer of something that was entirely her own. What in the bloody hell was this woman doing to his mind?

Lindsey noticed him staring as she pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down, "So," she said, eager to distract the pirate, "Tell me more about this Blackbeard character. Since my job is to help you kill him, it might help if I understood what we're up against…aside from the fact that he has a considerably larger crew than you do."

Killian sighed as he took a swig of rum, "Ah, yes. Well…Blackbeard is the thorn in every pirate's side in all the seven seas. He has a particular hatred for me, given our long, sordid history. Lately he's been essentially stalking me and my crew. Everywhere we go, he's either already raided the place and left us with nothing, or he appears after we've done the hard work and runs us off and takes the goods for himself. This whole 'trap' thing he set for us was new. But I can't provide for my crew and continue our way of life while he continues to interfere."

Lindsey frowned, "So if he's a thorn in everyone's side, then why does he have so many followers?"

Killian lifted his lip in a snarl, "Those are low-life pirates. They sign up to whatever crew seems the strongest to get what they need. They don't live the true pirate life…most are just common thieves and criminals with no where else to go. Someone like Blackbeard comes to town and offers them the world and they don't hesitate to join his crew. But…I believe Blackbeard has been doing something far worse than just interfering with my life."

Lindsey looked up at that, squinting as she tilted her head, "And what's that?"

Killian sighed, "Remember that bright light you mentioned? The one where you saw the guy dressed like a pirate right before it sucked you into it?"

Lindsey's eyes hardened and the muscles in her shoulders tensed visibly as she sat back in the chair, startling Killian with the fury flaring in her gaze.

"Yeah…that's a little hard to forget," she said, her voice flat and emotionless.

Killian glanced away briefly before he continued, "Well…no one really knows who's behind the abuse of magic. But, in my mind, there is no doubt. It's Blackbeard and his crew. He's grown more and more greedy and it wouldn't shock me at all to discover that he's found a way to transport himself into the land without magic to steal treasures from that realm. That alone is a violation, but the fact he is also killing people in that land, well, that defies all the laws of magic."

Lindsey felt the color drain from her face as she listened to Killian. That man, the one who cut Killian open just a couple days ago, the one who had stood mere feet from her…that was the same man who had killed her Simon.

Killian felt himself grow more and more nervous as the fury build up in Lindsey's face and her tense form. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uh, love? I mean I understand that its maddening that he's responsible for your transport here, but, uh…you appear to be, well, rather…upset…about this. More upset than one would…expect."

Lindsey squeezed her eyes shut against the flood of emotions that raced through her mind at lightning speed. Her breath came out quick and frantic as she fought to control her emotions. Killian watched, quietly, becoming more and more concerned as Lindsey tried to compose herself.

"Because," she whispered after a long moment, "Because that man. This Blackbeard. He did a lot more than just accidently send me to this world."

Killian inclined his head, "Aye? What do you mean, love?"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lindsey closed her eyes as the tears began to fall, "Several months ago…the bright light happened again. I was on an assignment with…with my fiancé, Simon. The man dressed as pirate appeared and the light…the light knocked me back. I hit my head and couldn't think or see clearly, but I did see him…I watched him run his sword through Simon's heart. I…I held Simon as he died. Blackbeard...Blackbeard destroyed my entire world that night."

Killian's eyes were round with shock as he listened to Lindsey's story. After a long moment, while Lindsey wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks, Killian spoke.

"I…I wish saying I'm sorry was sufficient," he murmured, wincing as he sat up a bit in the bed, "And there is nothing I can do to fix what happened to you. But, love," he said, waiting until Lindsey looked up and met his steady gaze, "I can swear to you one thing: we will kill him. He will pay for what he has done. You will have your revenge."

Lindsey gave Killian a watery smile, "I suppose that's all I can ask for at this point. I can't change the past…Simon is gone. But Blackbeard must be stopped. He can't be allowed to kill anyone else or ruin anyone else's life."

Killian smiled sadly, "Your life isn't ruined, love," he whispered, "You're hurting, and you will for a long time. But you're alive. It isn't over yet."

Lindsey gave a breathy laugh, "I wish I could believe that."

Killian sighed and looked away for a moment, reaching for his flask, "So…tell me about your Simon. You said you two were on an assignment together. Was he…an assassin as well?"

Lindsey flinched a little. She hadn't spoken about Simon since he died. Just rehashing the moment he had been killed had sapped her energy.

"Um, yeah," she said after a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was an orphan in the foster care system. Got tired of the bullshit that came from being passed from one family to the next, no one ever actually wanting me, so I ran off when I was thirteen. I ran into Simon in an abandoned metro station in D.C…where all the orphaned kids and street rats hung out to trade and all that. He took me under his wing and, when I was old enough, he started training me so I could help earn my keep. We started dating when I was sixteen and he was eighteen…and we were together until he was killed. He was my family…the only one I'd ever known."

Killian felt his chest constrict in pain as he listened to this beautiful woman's story. A rush of guilt hit him as he thought back to how he'd treated her when she'd first arrived on his ship…specifically the moment where he ripped out her heart and locked it away. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, not willing to explore the complications of that just yet.

"Aye, I know what you mean," he said, quietly.

Lindsey looked up, eyebrow quirked, "How? You're a pirate. A loner."

"Aye and you're a killer," he retorted, "Also supposed to be a loner. Doesn't mean you aren't human."

Lindsey smiled sadly, "Fair. So…what happened to you then?"

Killian took a deep breath and adjusted his position on the bed, "Well. Let's see. I served next to my brother in the Royal Navy until he was poisoned thanks to the King himself. When my brother died, I commandeered the ship, this ship in fact, the Jolly Roger. My pirating days began then. And then I met a woman named Milah…she was in a lonely miserable marriage and begged me to take her away, so I did. We fell in love…until her former husband ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me. So in a short amount of time I had to hold my brother as he died and then I held Milah as she died."

Lindsey flinched and looked down at her hands, "It's an awful thing to have to go through."

"Oh I'm not finished," said Killian with a sad smile as Lindsey looked up at him questioningly, "You see, years later I met a woman named Emma. She was bloody brilliant. Well…she had already had a kid with another man who appeared back in her life one day. She decided to leave me and return to the land without magic to live a normal life with her son and her son's father. I suppose they're probably married by now. I could do nothing but stand there and watched as she willingly walked out of my life. I've loved twice and lost them both. Lost my brother…even killed my own father out of selfish rage. So yes, love, I do know what that kind of pain does to a person."

Lindsey's mouth was gaping in shock as she listened to Killian recite his life's story. She had thought her pain and loneliness was unbearable, but his story…his was crushing.

Killian noticed her reaction and gave her another sad smile, "So I suppose we're both brokenhearted killers, aye love? We have a lot in common, I'm afraid."

"Well," said Lindsey, shifting in the wooden chair, "I guess the good thing about broken hearts is that it means they still work."

Killian gave Lindsey a startled look. Those were the very same words he'd once told Emma long ago when she believed she couldn't love again.

"Aye, love," he whispered as he leaned toward her, blue eyes blazing, "I swear to you…I will end Blackbeard for what he has done…and the pain that he has caused you."

Lindsey felt an odd tingling sensation all across her body at Killian's closeness and how fervently he swore his oath.

Swallowing nervously, Lindsey broke eye contact for a moment, "Well, Captain, if we're going to accomplish this mission, we're going to need to recruit a lot more pirates," she said, eager to change the subject. She wasn't sure she could handle the depth of emotion that burned in the pirate captain's gaze. "Know anywhere we could go to find more of…your kind?"

An evil grin slowly spread across Killian's face, "Aye…I know just the place."


	9. Chapter 8: Under Black Flags We Sail

_Author Note: The pirates introduced in this chapter are a combo of personas from Black Sails, real-life history, and my own little twists. They do, however, look identical to the pirates on Black Sails for those who prefer visual references. Enjoy!_

Lindsey stared out at the distant shore, an uneasy feeling in her chest, as they steered toward the port. It had been several long days of sailing and both Lindsey and the crew were eager to see land again…but not what might be waiting for them there.

"Just remember," said Killian as he walked over, still wincing slightly from the pain the wound in his side caused him, "These pirates we encounter aren't as kind as I."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Oh so they do more than rip out a woman's heart and lock it away, lest she do their bidding?"

Killian frowned and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "I think you know what I'm getting at," he grumbled, "Just…be careful."

Lindsey rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing, "Do I strike you as the type of woman who needs to be told to be careful?"

"You're a rather frustrating thing, aren't you?" said Killian as he pushed off the railing and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Lindsey smiled, "Just steer your ship, Captain. I can handle myself."

Killian climbed up to the second deck and grabbed the wheel, turning to glare down at the smirking Lindsey, "Don't say I didn't warn you then."

Lindsey gave him another sarcastic smile before she turned her gaze back to the shoreline, her brow furrowed with worry. As confident and arrogant as she tried to come off to Killian, something in her gut told her that he was right. This was his world after all. He knew it better than anyone. Grimacing, Lindsey lifted her chin and stared defiantly at the docks as they approached. Come what may she was an assassin…and she would do what she needed to.

…

"Follow my lead," muttered Killian as he stepped toward the very suspicious-looking structure near the docks.

Lindsey frowned, "Shouldn't we split up?" she asked, adjusting the sword on her hip, "It would look a little less intimidating if we scattered…came in from different ways and spread out in the tavern."

Killian swallowed nervously as he looked back at Lindsey. If only the fool woman would listen to him. These pirates weren't to be trifled with and if she thought he was evil for taking her heart, well, she hadn't seen anything yet.

"I'd prefer you stayed near me," he said quietly, blue eyes staring at her with worry.

Lindsey looked away from his steady gaze. The depth of emotion she saw in his eyes unnerved her yet again. She shook her head and tried to tell herself that he was only worried that she may escape while he was distracted.

"I'm not going to run away," she said through her teeth, "I already explained that to you twice now. You have my heart; I can't just run off."

Killian glared at her, suddenly feeling incredibly frustrated, "Can't you see that's not why I'm worried?" he exclaimed, just barely keeping his voice below a shout, "These pirates will kill you without a second thought…because if they hurt you bad enough it won't matter that I have your heart. You'll bleed out and the heart will die, just like you. So how about you just do what I say for once? Please?"

Lindsey saw the genuine fear in Killian's eyes and sighed in resignation, "Fine…I'll stay with you," she whispered, much to Killian's relief.

"As for the rest of you," he said, looking back at his crew, "Split up. Look and act normal…try to strike up conversation with the others. Ask them about Blackbeard and their troubles with him, then tell them of our quest. Encourage them to join us…perhaps by the end of this night we'll go home with more crew members. Step lightly or else we'll go home with fewer."

Reluctantly, Lindsey followed closely at Killian's heels as he pushed open the wooden door and stepped into the raucous tavern. Instantly all her senses were assaulted. The smell of booze mingled with old wood and the sounds of drunken men, the clashing of swords, and cries of excitement and fear filled the air. There were easily a hundred people packed into this crazy tavern and she felt instantly overwhelmed.

"Aye love," said Killian, noting her reaction, "Now do you understand why I wanted you to stick near me?"

Lindsey cut him a sharp look before turning her gaze back to the rambunctious crowd. She followed Killian to a table in the back corner that was miraculously unoccupied and settled down on one of the benches.

"And how exactly is hiding in a corner going to help us recruit more pirates?" she asked after a moment, her eyes darting about the room nervously as she scooted closer to Killian.

Killian smirked at her nearness before he replied, "Sit and observe, love. I'm sure you did similar things when you were an assassin. Staking out the place, watching movements, seeing who all is here before making your move."

Lindsey frowned slightly as she looked around the room, "All I see are different versions of drunk you, running around like idiots."

Killian gave her an annoyed look, "Just shut up and take some rum," he said as he waved over a barmaid. He took two mugs full of rum and sat one down in front of her. "It might make you more likeable."

Lindsey gave Killian another eyeroll as she turned to stare out at the tavern floor. She noticed Smee and some of the other pirates from Killian's crew were intermingling with a raggedly looking bunch. She frowned in frustration. Pirates like that wouldn't be of much use. Shouldn't they know that? That was the last thing they needed: pirates who looked more like homeless men than experienced sailors. She scanned the room and looked over to where the main portion of the bar was situated. Her eyes cut down the line of patrons and then came to a sudden stop when she saw what appeared to be a woman arguing with a barkeep. The woman wasn't dressed like a barmaid either…she was in full pirate garb, just like her.

Her mouth agape with surprise, Lindsey nudged Killian with her elbow, "Is that…is that a woman? In pirate's clothes?" she breathed.

Killian looked up quickly, his blue eyes flashing in excitement, "Aye, love it is," he said with a broad grin, "And she is exactly who I was hoping we would find here."

Lindsey gave Killian a surprised look, equally startled by the sudden rush of jealousy that coursed through her as he stared openly at the striking woman.

"Oh? She a lover of yours?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Killian glanced at her with a wicked grin, "Jealous, are we? No…she's another pirate's lover. And that pirate and his captain are who I am particularly interested in," he said as he started looking around the room, "Why don't you go to the bar and make friends with her…I'll see if I can find the men from her ship."

Lindsey's eyes flew open in surprise, "Make friends with her? Didn't you just say a few minutes ago that I wasn't to leave your side?"

"Things change, love," said Killian with a knowing grin, "And besides…I think you two would rather enjoy one another's company. You're a lot alike," he added as he stood up from the table, "Find me later," he murmured in her ear before he walked away, leaving Lindsey sitting at the table looking both confused and nervous.

How the hell was she supposed to just walk up to this woman pirate and strike up a chat. And things in common? What in the world could she possibly have in common with pirates? She grew up in a city…in modern times…with modern technology…this woman had probably lived a considerably harder life than she had. What was Killian thinking?

After a few more moments of indecision, Lindsey took a deep breath and stood up. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself as she slowly walked toward the bar, "Worst case she guts me right?"

Lindsey walked up to the bar and leaned on it casually a few feet away from the woman. She calmly asked for some rum from a barmaid who swooped down on her as she got settled. Glancing out the corner of her eye, Lindsey watched and listened as the woman argued with the barkeep.

"You know damn well why," she snarled in his face, light-blue eyes blazing, "You charged me double last time, so you owe me a couple drinks tonight!"

The barkeep gave her an incredulous look, "If you can't pay for your own damn drinks PIRATE then get the hell out of my tavern!"

Lindsey quickly recognized the opportunity to get on the female pirate's good side. Without missing a beat, she slid down the bar toward them and pulled out some coins Killian had given her before they left the ship.

"I'll buy her drink," she said, eyeing the barkeep with a mixture of arrogance and disgust, "Since someone can't be a gentleman and give the lady what you owe her."

"This is none of your concern!" snarled the barkeep as he turned his rage toward Lindsey, "Mind your business, pirate-bitch!"

Without warning, Lindsey lashed out and grabbed the barkeep by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over the bar until his face was a mere inch from her own.

"I said," she hissed as she slid a knife out of her belt and slowly pressed it up against his throat, "Give the lady her drink."

The barkeep's eyes flashed in defiance until he felt the tip of the metal prick his throat. He glared into Lindsey's eyes for another moment, "Aye," he rumbled as he jerked away from her.

Lindsey loosened her grip and let the barkeep back onto his side of the bar, a cocky grin gracing her face as she ran a hand through her long dark hair, "Now…that wasn't so difficult, was it?" she crooned.

The other woman was eyeing her, one hand on her hip as she studied Lindsey, "And who might you be?" she asked, sounding both curious and defensive at once.

Lindsey slid her knife back into its hiding place as she replied, "My name is Lindsey Scot. I'm a new member of the Jolly Roger. And yourself?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow at that, her long red hair cascading down one shoulder, "The name's Anne Bonny. I sail under the flag of the Ranger."

Lindsey's eyes rounded in shock and her mouth flew open as she stared at the red-haired woman, "Anne…Anne Bonny?"

The woman smirked, "Aye so you've heard of me I take it?"

Lindsey couldn't believe this. How was Anne Bonny in the land of magic? She was a real pirate…from centuries ago. What in the hell?

"I, um, yes. Your reputation precedes you," she stammered as the barkeep returned with their drinks, "But…how did you get…here?"

Anne raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I mean," said Lindsey, looking around to make sure no one else could hear them, "I mean HERE. The land of magic. I'm from the land without magic, but not from your time period. I was an assassin in a place called Washington D.C. in the year 2019."

Anne's crystal blue eyes glittered with interest as she studied Lindsey, "I'm from this land without magic you speak of…but you're right. Centuries before your time. How are YOU here?"

Lindsey sighed, eyes darting about nervously before she replied, "I believe it was Blackbeard. There was a bright flash of light and it pulled me into its beam. And then I landed on the Jolly Roger."

Anne pulled back, her breath coming out uneven as she mulled over what Lindsey had revealed, "Aye…then we both arrived here the same way. Blackbeard pillaged our ship back in our world. When he fled, we pursued him…right into the light. And now here we are. We've been here a few years now. I'd thought that was the only time the scoundrel used magic. I'm not sure how he acquired it to begin with. I'd heard tale that he first appeared in Neverland when a child dreamed him there…a child's dream holds quite a bit of magic within it…and Pan sought out this particular dream and brought it to reality, as he does, the imp."

Lindsey felt her mind spin with this information, "That would make sense. And yes, he's still using the magic. I don't know how he's getting it or why he's doing this, but he is. He killed my fiancé the first time I saw him in my world…several months ago."

Anne's eyes softened slightly at that, "I'm sorry for your loss, lass," she murmured as she took a swig of the rum, "Blackbeard has done a great deal of wrong, both when he was in our world and since he's dragged us all into this one."

"Why doesn't he just stay there then?" asked Lindsey, "If he's capable of traveling between the two worlds, why doesn't he just stay there? I mean, if Peter Pan brought him here to begin with and he found a way to return…"

Anne smirked, "Probably for the same reason Peter Pan chooses to stay here too. He can travel between worlds to gather his lost boys, but he chooses to stay because he is addicted to the magic of this realm. Blackbeard has found his success is greater here but traveling back to our old worlds for conquests is a thrill. Pirates are addicted to that thrill, girl. If that is how he is satisfying his pirate-lust then he won't stop…unless someone stops him."

Lindsey smiled suddenly. This was going a lot easier than she had planned. Killian was right…she and Anne Bonny had quite a bit in common. It felt so unreal to even think that.

"Funny you should say that," said Lindsey as she took a drink of her rum, "Captain Hook and I are actually on a quest to rid the world of Blackbeard…and we need some help."

Anne raised an eyebrow as she leaned one elbow on the bar, her stance deceptively relaxed, "Are you now?"

Lindsey nodded, suddenly feeling anxious about whether or not this would work, "We are. I want revenge for what Blackbeard did to my fiancé…and my life. And Captain Hook, well, he's healing in his own way from things that have happened to him. Ridding the world of Blackbeard seems to be in both of our interests…as it does in yours."

Anne smiled as she stared at Lindsey, "I like you," she said after a long moment, "Perhaps I can convince the crew, and my captain, to join you in this venture. Although it doesn't seem like he's going to need much convincing," she said as she nodded toward the center of the room.

Lindsey turned around and looked over to where Anne was gesturing. In the center of the room around a massive table, sat Killian Jones and two rather intimidating pirates. They were laughing uproariously about something that Killian had just said and tossing coins and cards on the table as they played a game.

"Oh…are those crewmates of yours?" asked Lindsey as she glanced back over her shoulder at Anne.

Anne smirked, "The one with the mustache is my love, Jack Rackham. You may know him as Calico Jack…he's quarter master to that one there with the long hair, Captain Charles Vane."

Lindsey felt another shock go through her body at the mention of names she'd read in textbooks when she was in grade school. These pirates were legendary…and they were here.

"Wow," she breathed, "This is insane. I can't believe…this is just…"

Anne gave her a quick smile, "Aye, it's rather overwhelming at first. When Charles and Jack first met Captain Hook, they felt much the same. You get used to it after a while. This place…grows on you."

"So, they're friends then?" she asked as she watched Captain Vane give Killian a good-natured punch in the shoulder.

"Something like that," said Anne as she sipped her rum, "They've done each other favors over the years and have agreed to be gentlemanly to one another…no pillaging each other's ships or stealing each other's loot. It's the pirate code and they abide by it. Charles has a great amount of respect for Hook, as I believe Hook has for him. It's been some time now since we've seen Hook and his men. He hasn't ventured this way in a good while."

"You all come here often?" asked Lindsey as she turned back to Anne.

"It's our usual watering hole," she answered with a shrug, "We tend to patrol these waters more often than others, so we end up here. Hook used to join us, but he disappeared a couple years ago and hasn't been back since."

Lindsey nodded, knowing full-well what had pulled the captain from this part of the magical world: that woman Emma. But that was information for Hook to share, not her. So, she kept a tight lip and took another swig of rum.

Anne picked up on the knowing look that flickered in Lindsey's gaze as she glanced away, and smiled, "Ah, so you do know why the good Captain disappeared, eh? You're a good crewmate then," she said quietly, "Keeping your captain's secrets."

Lindsey shrugged, "His secrets aren't mine to tell."

Anne smirked, "Aye, well I'm sure he tells you quite a few from the looks of it."

Lindsey gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"He's looked over here at you at least a dozen times since we started talking. He's making sure you're alright. I haven't seen him look over at Smee or any other of his pirates like that."

Lindsey felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "I'm sure he's just checking to make sure I haven't run off."

Anne's brow furrowed at that as she studied Lindsey for a moment, "Why would you run off?"

Lindsey grabbed her mug, "It's complicated."

Anne noticed the resentment in Lindsey's expression and nodded knowingly, "Ah, so you aren't a willing member of the crew. Well…that might change just yet. The way Hook looks at you, that's more than a captain concerned about a prisoner escaping. That's the look of a man worried he may lose something he cares a great deal about. Trust me, I know the look well," she added as she winked in the direction of Jack Rackham, "Whether Hook is willing to admit it yet or not, he has affections for you. Give it time. You'll see I'm right."

Lindsey frowned a little and glanced over at Killian. Sure enough, the captain's eyes flickered up to hers and he gave her a quick smile and a small nod of acknowledgement. Anne raised her mug to Killian, Charles, and Jack and took a long drink, draining the glass.

"Come on then," she said as she grabbed Lindsey's elbow, "Let's join the men, shall we? Then I'll introduce you to my best friend, Mary. She's guarding the ship while we're here."

Lindsey's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she pulled back on Anne's grip, forcing the woman to stop mid-stride, "Mary? As in Mary Read?"

Anne laughed a little at Lindsey's response, "Aye, the one and only. Now, come on," she added, tugging on Lindsey's arm.

Lindsey let herself get dragged toward the table by Anne, her mind a whirlpool of information as she sat down on the open bench.

"Aye love join us for a game?" asked a very-drunk Killian as he threw his arm around her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Lindsey couldn't help but smile at Killian's drunk state, "Someone's having a good time," she laughed as Killian looked over at his friends.

"Aye, this is Captain Charles Vane and his quarter master, Calico Jack," slurred Killian, "And this here is my new crewmate, Lindsey Scot," he added, eyeing her with pride.

Lindsey gave Killian a confused look, "Someone's had quite enough to drink I think."

"Or you haven't had enough," rumbled the deep voice of Captain Vane as he slid a mug of rum over to her, "Drink up, Scot. I'll deal you in."

Lindsey felt oddly happy at being invited to play cards with the men. She glanced over at Anne and noticed the woman was giving her a knowing smile, "Told you," she mouthed behind her mug as she gave her a wink.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and drank from the mug Vane had slid over to her, "Hope you boys are ready to lose to a couple of women," she said, eyeing them playfully.

"Oh, aye," said Calico Jack with an amused smirk, "Your lady friend has issued a challenge, Hook. Let's see if her wits can match her words."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," said Killian with a wide grin, "She'll surprise you…trust me."

Lindsey felt herself flush under Killian's praise as she turned her attention back to the game, "Deal me in gentlemen. Prepare to have your male pride crushed."

Anne gave Lindsey an approving nod, "Aye…I think you'll do just fine Lindsey Scot. Just fine indeed."

Lindsey smiled as she picked up the cards. Perhaps this whole magical world and pirate thing wasn't so terrible after all…

…


	10. Chapter 9: Sail Fast Die Young

Lindsey gave Captain Vane a smirk as she laid down her cards on the table a couple hours later and reached for a mug of rum, "I'll be taking those doubloons, Captain," she said, slurring her words slightly as she took a long drink.

One corner of Anne's mouth turned up in approval as she watched Lindsey pull the pile of doubloons toward her. Her eyes cut over to Killian and she raised an eyebrow with interest as he bit his lower lip and looked Lindsey up and down. The good Captain Hook was finally letting a woman into his life again. She knew she hadn't been imagining the looks he'd been casting their way when she and Lindsey had been talking at the bar.

"Your woman is taking all my coin, Hook," said Vale good-naturedly as he gave Killian an amused smirk.

Anne hissed, "Leave it to Vane to assume a woman belongs to a man…as if she were his plaything."

Calico Jack wrapped an arm around Anne as he scooted closer to her, "Easy there, let's not rile him up again," he murmured into her ear.

Vane gave Anne a long stare before he looked back at Lindsey, "My apologies, then. I meant no offense."

Lindsey shifted uncomfortably under the tension that suddenly felt rather heavy in the air, "None taken."

Killian looked down at the table during the exchange, his jaw and shoulders tense. Lindsey glanced at him as she spoke and saw his reaction. She furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering why he was reacting as if he were upset.

His reaction wasn't lost on Vane, Anne, or Jack either, but they pretended to not notice as Vane gathered the cards and began shuffling and dealing again.

"So," said Anne sharply, "Lindsey and I were discussing the issue of Blackbeard earlier. I presume, Hook, that you've had your fair share of issues with him, then?"

Killian cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes bleary from the rum and his shoulders still tense as he glanced at Anne, "Aye. Blackbeard has made my life a living hell…he just set a trap for me and my crew and gave me another scar to remember him by," he said as he lifted his leather vest to show the ugly red line that crossed his torso.

Calico Jack winced a little, "Ouch. Blackbeard does enjoy leaving his mark," he added as he glanced at his cards and frowned.

Anne rolled her eyes at Jack's easy-tell, "Aye, but what interested me more than your woes was the horror he inflicted on Lindsey here," she added, her blue eyes flashing, "She's been dragged here from her world, just like we were when we went after Blackbeard."

Killian shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked back down at his cards.

Vane raised an eyebrow in interest, "That so?"

Lindsey nodded, "He showed up one day in that beam of light he uses to transport between worlds…and killed my fiancé. Few months later he showed up again and I tried to kill him, but the light pulled me in…and I ended up on Captain Hook's ship."

Vane took another drink as he glanced between Killian and Lindsey, "That explains a few things."

Killian gave Vane a warning glare as he laid down his cards, "So," he said, loudly, "That would be why we're here."

Vane stopped mid-drink and starred at Killian, brilliant-blue eyes flashing with a myriad of emotions. Calico Jack cut a quick look to Anne and shifted uneasily.

Lindsey noted the Captain and his quartermaster's reaction, "The thing is…we need some help."

"Lindsey and I discussed this already," said Anne as she cut a quick look in Vane's direction, "And I believe we should help them. Blackbeard is responsible for all of our past and current woes…it would make sense to join forces and take care of this issue…"

"And when did you become the captain," rumbled Vane as he leaned forward on the table, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Lindsey felt a thrill of fear at the look in the man's eyes. This is what Killian had warned her about before they'd arrived in this particular tavern. These pirates were nothing like Killian and his crew…they were far more ruthless.

Anne met Vane's glare steadily, her hat pulled over one eye as she snarled back, "Never said I was. I merely said I think we should aid them since it would benefit us as well."

"I have to say, Captain that I'm with Anne," spoke Jack, straightening his back.

"Of course you're with Anne, you're fucking her."

Anne was halfway across the table, blade in hand, before even Lindsey was able to react. She drew her sword and leapt back from the table, grabbing Killian's arm and pulling him with her. Killian fumbled for his own blade, the rum making him slower to draw as he stood next to Lindsey and faced the raging pirates.

"Oh, can we not do this again?" said Jack, looking more annoyed than concerned as Vane wrapped a hand around Anne's neck and she pressed her blade into his, "Honestly, you two, let's be sensible…for once."

Lindsey sheathed her sword and watched the exchange, eyes wide with fear and fascination as Anne and Vane snarled in each other's faces, each in precarious positions.

"Do not ever challenge my authority as Captain," growled Vane as he tightened his grip on Anne's neck, "Not here. Not in front of other crews. I make the decisions and I don't care for your opinion, as I have made that abundantly clear."

"A strong captain would listen to the advice of his crew," hiss Anne, "Especially a member of the crew responsible for assassinating his worst enemies."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at that. So Vane had his own female assassin. That must be where Killian got the idea to capture her to use in a similar fashion. Only with Anne…she stayed because she loved Calico Jack. An interesting situation indeed.

"Don't mind them," said Jack in his thick accent as he continued drinking, "They do this at least once a week. It's quite tiring really. They're basically the same person and can't admit it so they just try and kill each other from time to time."

Killian smirked slightly, the odd tension finally leaving his shoulders as he glanced at Lindsey, "Told you there were pirates far worse than myself."

Lindsey couldn't help but laugh a little, "You're practically a teddy bear."

With a final rumble from Vane, the fearsome captain released Anne's throat and pushed her away from him. Anne spit in his face as she returned her blade to its hiding place in her jacket and returned to her seat. Vane wiped away the spit and cast a glare at Anne that promised future violence as he drowned his mug.

"Hook," he said after a long moment, "We'll join you on this venture, my friend. It's been a long while since we've sailed and plundered together."

A genuine smile crossed Killian's face as he clasped Vane's hand and pulled him into a hug, "Aye, it has my pirate brother," he said as they embraced.

Lindsey looked at them with interest as she noted the familiarity between the two.

"Vane basically has a crush on Hook," muttered Anne with disgust, "Hook I understand…Vane, however…"

Lindsey smirked, "I thought for a moment he was going to crush your throat," she whispered.

Anne's eyes glittered as she whispered back, "And what would you have done if he had tried?"

"I would have gutted him," replied Lindsey without hesitation.

Anne smiled openly at that, "Hook may be Vane's brother, but you Lindsey, you are my pirate sister. And we both know the kind of power that holds."

Lindsey felt a warmth spread through her chest at Anne's acceptance of her, "And it isn't every day two women assassins from different worlds cross paths as we have."

"Aye," agreed Anne as she lifted her mug to toast Lindsey, "Fate's a funny thing."

…

"Just ahead Smee!" called Killian as he swung from the ropes high above the deck.

Lindsey watched in fascination as the crew scrambled to adjust the sails. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the ship sailing just a few meters away. The great vessel plunged through the seas, her crew beginning to scramble as well as they took their lead from the Jolly Roger.

Lindsey smiled as she caught sight of Anne climbing the ropes with perfect grace. She had never met a woman anywhere near like herself, and Anne was even more vicious and independent. It felt nice to have a possible female friend for once.

"Drop anchor!" ordered Killian as he slid up next to Lindsey, startling her.

"Aye, love, enjoying the view?" he asked as he looked out at Vane's ship, the Revenge. He tried to make the comment sound like a joke, but the look on his face was a mixture of rage and hurt.

Lindsey furrowed her brow as she studied him. He'd been acting weird since last night when Vane called her his "woman." Granted, Lindsey hadn't been fond of the comment herself, but Vane had meant nothing by it. Why Killian was being so sensitive she had no idea.

"Um, yeah the Revenge is a beautiful ship," she said, awkwardly.

Killian sneered, "Aye, so is her captain…or so I've heard the women in town say."

Lindsey gave Killian a startled look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Killian refused to make eye contact with her as he glanced over at the Revenge, "Vane. All the women clamor to be anywhere near him. It's no surprise I caught you staring too."

Lindsey scoffed, "Oh please, he's an ass," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I mean I'm sure he's a great captain, and I get that he's your good friend…but he's not my type at all," she said, noting Killian's apparent relief at her reply, "Not that it's any of your business…but I was watching Anne. It's nice to have another woman…another woman like me around. It's not like there are that many of us."

Killian pretended to adjust his hook, hiding his embarrassment, "Ah. Yeah…she's a unique one, I suppose. She and Calico have been running together for some time now. So, uh, Vane's not your type, huh?"

Lindsey narrowed her eyes at Killian, "Arrogant, sexist, and rude for no reason? Yeah not my motif."

Killian smirked, "He's a good man, though. Loyal. One of the only friends I have."

"I'm sure that he is, Captain, but I'm not interested. Is that what you were so upset about last night?"

Killian looked away quickly, "We need to get the ship ready for them to board," he said, moving away from Lindsey and heading back over to the crew.

Lindsey frowned as she watched Killian walk away. What in the hell was wrong with him? Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Lindsey looked back over at the Revenge and watched as the crew helped Vane, Jack, Anne, and another woman she presumed must be the Mary that Anne had spoken of, onto a dingy. She smiled with excitement. They had set sail early the morning after they'd met at the bar and she was more than ready to do something other than watch Killian brood and the crew work. Tonight they were anchoring up at a sandbar in the middle of the sea to discuss their plans for defeating Blackbeard and she felt the adrenalin flow through her blood at the thought. Finally she would have her vengeance on the man who had ruined her life.

…

"So we're essentially setting our own trap then," commented Jack as he lit another candle, "Turning Blackbeard's own schemes against him. I approve."

The moon was full and cast an ethereal glow around the wooden tables that the crew had set up on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Smee came by and delivered more rounds of rum, smiling good naturedly as he moved around the tables.

"As do I," growled Vane as he glanced across the table at Lindsey, the candlelight flickering across his bare chest.

Anne snarled a little at Vane as she leaned into Mary, "I'd share my feelings but apparently my opinion doesn't mean shit to our great captain."

Vane's eyes cut from Lindsey over to the two women. The look he gave them made Lindsey feel chilled to her very bones.

Mary Read giggled a little, "Oh Charles, have you been cruel to my Anne?"

"Oh love you have no idea," said Anne as she curled up against Mary, "Did you not notice the bruises on my neck last night?"

Mary rolled her hazel eyes, "I didn't see you because you and Jack were occupied most of the night after you got back from the tavern."

Jack lifted his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting an amused laugh from Killian and Lindsey.

"Aye, that's true," said Anne as she licked her lower lip and gave Jack a suggestive look, "The best thing about last night was Lindsey," she added, nodding in her direction, "She's one of us."

Mary gave Lindsey a kind smile, "Is that so?"

Lindsey smiled back, blushing a little under the attention, "Well…I'm an assassin from another world…brought here by Blackbeard, so we loosely have things in common I suppose."

Mary nodded in approval and brushed her light brown hair out of her eyes, "I'd say that's more than loosely, dear. You sound like a pirate woman. Welcome to our very small little club."

Lindsey smiled broadly at that as Anne sat up and reached over for her hand, pulling her toward them. Lindsey sat on the other side of Anne as the brazen woman put one arm around Mary and one around Lindsey.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I claim them both," she said as her tongue flicked across her lips again.

Vane looked unamused by the display, "As you were saying, Killian, we'll spread word that a nearby town is ripe for the picking and then begin to sail that way?"

"Aye," said Killian, tearing his eyes away from Lindsey as she curled up against Anne and Mary, "Blackbeard is livid with me and my crew since we escaped his attempt to wipe us out not long ago. If we make it obvious that we are sailing to a town that sounds ripe for the plundering, then it is almost certain he'll show."

"And then we'll sail around from the other side of the town then, I presume?" said Jack, brow furrowed as he tried to understand, "And…what is this town ripe for the picking?"

Killian's eyes glittered with excitement, "Do you remember the land that appeared shortly after you all did?"

Lindsey felt Anne stiffen next to her. The woman removed her arms from around her and Mary and sat up straight, her gaze shifting between Vane and Jack and her mouth hanging open in shock.

Vane leaned forward, a slow, terrible smile spreading across his face as he stared at his close friend.

"Aye. Nassau."

Killian smiled back, "Yes. We'll go for Nassau. You all know the land and New Providence better than anyone else in this world. It's your home."

"Isn't that where Pan frequents though?" asked Jack, his dark eyes flashing with worry, "That might complicate things."

"Or," suggested Lindsey, suddenly feeling bold sitting so close to Anne Bonny, "Perhaps it would be killing two birds with one stone."

Vane inclined his head as he turned to look at her, "How so?"

"Well…Pan is how Blackbeard is getting from this world to the other realms," said Lindsey, forcing her voice to not shake as all the attention turned toward her, "Perhaps while getting rid of Blackbeard and his crew, we can also acquire some of the magic that Pan is providing Blackbeard…and then…"

Vane's eyes grew brighter and brighter as Lindsey spoke, "And then we can return to our worlds."

Anne and Mary exchanged looks of awe and excitement while Jack laughed loudly with joy at the very thought of returning home.

"She's bloody brilliant," said Jack as he took a drink, "Bloody-fucking-brilliant."

Vane gave Lindsey an approving nod, "She is. It'll be dangerous, however, and not everyone will make it," he warned, his voice sounding grave, "Pan and Blackbeard both? There will be a lot of bloodshed."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets," quoted Killian as he drank, "Pan is a part of the wreckage of my life as well. Having him dead suits me just fine. Although, losing all of you to your worlds is going to be a great personal sacrifice."

Vane gave Killian a sympathetic look, "Aye, my old friend," he rumbled, "Leaving you will be difficult. But our place is back in our world."

Killian nodded, "Aye, it is. And it'll be an honor to help you return so you can continue your journey."

Vane raised his glass and he and Killian toasted one another, their eyes filled with brotherly love and a touch of sadness at what was to come.

"Let us hope we're all alive to miss one another," stated Jack with a sigh.

"There's the optimistic attitude I've grown to love," muttered Mary as she rolled her eyes, "Be more negative, why don't you?"

Jack cut her a look, "It's being realistic, lass. We'll be damn lucky if everyone sitting here tonight will still be here when this is over."

"And on that note," said Anne, giving Jack a quick glance, "I'm going to get some music going. We should be drinking, dancing, and celebrating this new alliance and our new plan…not wondering if we will live or die. We are pirates!" she exclaimed, standing suddenly, her chin high and proud, "We do not fear death. We stare it in the face and snarl in defiance."

"I'm with Anne," said Killian, raising his glass again, "I'll fetch Smee and have the crew start up some music for us. Tonight we won't speak of death…tonight we drink and we dance!"

Killian rushed below deck to go fetch Smee and the crew while Anne pulled Mary out of her chair and onto the main part of the Jolly Roger's deck. Mary giggled as Anne started dancing with her, humming out her own background music as they swayed under a brilliantly-lit night sky.

Vane watched, his eyes narrowed with interest as he stared at Mary, swaying to Anne's music. Lindsey noticed Vane's interest in Mary and smiled to herself. Perhaps the hardened man had his own soft side.

Killian returned with Smee and a few members of the Jolly Roger crew, all bearing different instruments as they gathered around the edges of the deck and began to play.

"Lindsey!" called Anne, "Join us!"

Lindsey smiled as she stood and walked over to where Anne and Mary were dancing. They each grabbed one of her hands and began to dance as a trio, laughing and talking in high-pitched voices, completely devoid of their normal fierce demeanors. It felt so freeing to let go of the need to constantly be on guard and let herself be nothing more than a young woman for a few moments.

Killian stared at Lindsey as she danced, his heart beating irregularly at the sound of her laugh. Jack noted Killian's reaction and smiled.

"So, when are you going to admit you have feelings for the new girl?"

Vane turned and looked at Killian, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Killian fumble for words.

"And don't think you're off the hook either there, Charles," stated Jack as he stood, "Keep in mind gentlemen…women like those three only come around once in a lifetime. That's why I didn't hesitate when Anne expressed an interest in myself. I considered myself damned lucky and took the opportunity before another man caught her eye. I suggest the two of you do the same. Now…whenever you get the balls to dance with us, I'll be with the ladies," he added as he sat his mug down on the table and moved toward the trio of women.

Killian and Vane watched as Jack slid up to the women, bowing politely as he requested to dance with Anne. His formality amused Lindsey and Mary as they let Anne go dance with the quartermaster and resumed dancing themselves.

"Jack's an ass," muttered Vane, quietly, "But he's perceptive. And he's usually right," he added as he, too, stood from the table and moved toward the women.

Killian felt his heart kick up a notch as Vane made his move. He was mentally kicking himself for being too afraid to have moved first. He cursed quietly as Vane stepped between the women, and then relaxed when he realized Vane's interest was not in Lindsey, but in Mary. The woman flushed under his attention and nervously agreed to dance with the fearsome man.

Lindsey let Mary go with a wink of encouragement and moved to the side of the deck, out of the way of the two dancing couples.

Killian instantly felt sick to his stomach as he stood up, legs quaking slightly as he tried to gather his courage. He could face down and entire room full of vile criminals and slaughter them without feeling a lick of fear, but walking over to Lindsey to ask her to dance nearly brought him to his knees.

Lindsey watched the two couples dancing to the haunting melody that Smee and the crew were playing. The unhindered love that reflected from Jack's eyes made her smile. He gazed so adoringly at Anne that it almost broke your heart. That level of affection was so rare…she knew that firsthand. A rush of sadness caused her to flinch and close her eyes. Simon had once looked at her with such adoration before. She wasn't sure that was something she would ever find again…or be willing to even feel again.

She glanced at Vane and Mary and the smile returned to her face. Their affections were new, that much was obvious. The stern, terrifying captain suddenly appeared soft and almost gentle as he twirled Mary, eliciting a girlish laugh that directly contradicted the dangerous woman that she was. Lindsey remembered what that had felt like too: those moments of falling in love…realizing that the person you were with was about to become very important in your life.

Just as she was allowing the familiar pang of loneliness to settle in, she felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned.

It was Killian.

"Aye, love," he said, his voice a husky growl as he drew near, "Might I have this dance?"

Lindsey blinked in surprise as Killian held out his hand.

"Oh," she said, startled by his offer, "Um…yeah, I mean…yes…sure…" she stammered, caught off guard.

Killian smiled at her kindly as he held out his hand and led her to the center of the deck. He pulled her in close, placing his hook against her hip as he began to lead. Lindsey could feel his heart beating fast against her chest as they moved slowly to the music and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well it's about damn time," said Anne as they slid up next to them, "I was wondering why it was taking Hook so damn long to finally make a move."

Lindsey gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"She means nothing," said Killian quickly, glaring at Anne.

But the woman just rolled her eyes, "I told you at the tavern, remember?"

Lindsey glanced up at Killian as Jack pulled Anne away and apologized for her interference.

"I, um," stammered Killian, his face flushed, "Sorry, love…I, uh…"

Understanding flickered in Lindsey's face as she looked up at Killian, "So…that's why you kept looking at me at the tavern. And got upset when Vane called me your woman…and got all weirdly jealous when you thought I was checking Vane out."

Killian was struggling to look at Lindsey, "I, um, I don't know…look," he said as he stopped dancing and placed his hook and hand on Lindsey's arms, "I, um, I don't know what I feel…right now…"

Lindsey stared up at Killian, realization and understanding settling in, "I know," she whispered, waiting until he looked in her eyes again, "I know…because you've already lost so much, so many times. It's okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying again, "Just…dance. It's not like its something that has to be settled tonight."

Killian felt himself relax and begin to move again with the music, "So," he said after a moment, "Does this mean…you feel something as well?"

Lindsey swallowed nervously. If she was being honest then the answer was an obvious yes. But she couldn't shake the fact that he also still had her heart…and that she was still his prisoner and assassin-slave. It was hard to get passed that and accept what she was beginning to feel for the dark, brooding, handsome captain.

"Something, yes," she said quietly, "It's just…complicated right now."

Killian nodded, "Yeah…it is," he agreed, pulling her close. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself. A little of the pressure that had been building up in his chest loosened at the slight admission of his growing sentiment toward Lindsey. The feel of her against him made him feel oddly calm…and something he hadn't felt in a very long time: happy.

Lindsey laid her head back on Killian's chest as they danced. She closed her eyes and sighed. The rum, music, and beauty of the night mingled with the scent of Killian's cologne and leather, making her feel dizzy with happiness…and maybe something a little bit more…

…


	11. Chapter 10: She's a Pirate

Lindsey groaned against the throbbing pain in her head and blinked against the harsh morning light. She glanced around, momentarily confused as she tried to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was leaning against Killian as he guided her, dancing across the deck of the Jolly Roger, with Anne, Jack, Vane, and Mary. She remembered lots of rum, laughter, Killian's cologne, and then nothing.

She looked down and felt herself jump a little, startled to realize she had been laying on the deck of the Jolly Roger, her head resting on Killian's chest. The captain was still passed out, the arm with his hook wrapped around her gently as he slept. A sudden, warm feeling crept into Lindsey's chest at the sight. Looking over next to them she saw Vane with Mary and Anne with Jack, sprawled across the deck in similar states. Smee and the rest of the crew had scattered about the ship as well, empty mugs and glasses of rum littering the entire ship.

Lindsey couldn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to drink herself into oblivion like that. But she'd felt so comfortable the moment Killian started dancing with her that it just felt…right. She let herself go and slipped into a drunk delirium.

Killian stirred beneath her and Lindsey shifted to allow him to sit up. The captain squinted against the morning light, moaning in pain as he looked up at her, "Bloody hell, how much did we drink?"

Lindsey laughed, "Clearly quite a lot," she said as she sat up and scooted away from him.

Killian had a boyish grin on his face as he realized the position Lindsey had been in before she moved away, "So…you're warming up to me I take it?"

She rolled her eyes a little, "I told you last night…it's complicated."

"Aye, love," agreed Killian as he ran his hand through his tousled hair, "It is for me as well. Slow and steady though, aye? I'd say spending the night together is a good step in that direction."

"We were drunk," countered Lindsey as she wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at Killian over her shoulder.

"Ah, yes our inhibitions were lowered and in response we chose each other," he said with a mischievous smirk, "Although I could do without the bloody headache," he added as he reached up and touched his forehead.

Lindsey nodded, wincing painfully as she felt her head throb again, "I can agree with that."

Movement out of the corner of her eye made Lindsey tear her eyes away from the handsome captain. Vane, Mary, Anne and Jack were all beginning to stir as well. They all appeared to be suffering the same hangover fate that Killian and Lindsey were.

"So, Hook," said Vane, his voice even deeper and more gravelly than normal as he slowly stood up from the deck, "We set sail for Nassau today?"

"Aye, but we need to replenish our stores," he said, nodding at a large empty container of rum, "A pirate needs his rum after all…so I say we raid a town on the way to Nassau, take some rum and food and then set sail for your homeland. It can't hurt to lay a trail for Pan and Blackbeard after all…I want them on the island before we get there."

Anne inclined her head as she pushed herself off Jack, "So they'll know we're coming then?" she asked, confusion in her blue eyes.

"Aye," answered Killian as he stood. He looked down and reached his hand out to help Lindsey up as well, "I want them there. Blackbeard will want to set a trap for us. He won't be able to resist knowing that all of us are teamed up together to raid Nassau. The possibility of destroying us all at the same time will be something both he and Pan will salivate for. That's when we'll split up and Charles, you and your crew will attack from the far side of the island."

"It sounds risky," said Mary as she stood up from the deck and stepped up next to Vane, "Blackbeard is a smart man. Won't he be expecting us to pull something like this?"

"Aye, if he knew we were preparing for a surprise attack from him," countered Killian, "When we attack one of the small islands near Nassau, we'll leave enough survivors and have them pass on a message stating that we intend to overrun Nassau and claim it for ourselves. Blackbeard has plenty of spies all over these islands…we'll use that to our advantage."

"And what will he think when he sees your ship but not ours?" asked Jack, rubbing his bloodshot eyes as he walked up next to Anne, "He'll suspect something is afoot."

"Not if we tell him that we had a disagreement along the way," said Lindsey, her green eyes brightening, "When we arrive to raid Nassau we can tell him that we got into a fight over which pirate captain was to control the island and that a battle occurred and Vane's crew left, defeated but determined to get their revenge. We're all pirates after all…it's not unusual for even close pirate captain friends to disagree and argue over controlling loot and land."

Killian raised an eyebrow at Lindsey's comment, "So 'we' are all pirates, are we?" he asked, an amused smile playing across his face as his eyes glittered with excitement, "Considering yourself one of us now?"

Lindsey smiled a little and looked away, "Well…I can't say I haven't been enjoying myself here…"

"Of course she's one of us," scoffed Anne as she sidled up to Lindsey and put an arm around her, "I knew it the moment she dragged that oaf across the bar and placed a blade to his throat. She was born to be a killer…cunning and intelligent, and beautiful. She's every bit a pirate."

Lindsey felt her face flush under Anne's praise, "Thank you," she said, glancing over at Killian.

The pirate was looking at her from head to toe, appreciation and desire in his eyes as he stared openly at her standing next to Anne. She felt a rush, a feeling she hadn't had since she'd lost Simon, and bit her lower lip nervously. Killian was getting to her. And she wasn't so sure she minded…

…

Lindsey shifted her weight to the other foot quickly, narrowly avoiding the blow as the sword crashed down onto hers. She grunted against the impact and moved deftly to the side, striking back with a vengeance as she pressed the attack.

"Excellent!" cried out Anne as she moved with fluid grace, blade slicing through the air, "You're a natural!"

Lindsey felt herself smile briefly before she returned to snarling as she moved around the deck of the Jolly Roger, dodging Anne's blows and countering with her own. The mock battle was fast and furious. Anne was unrelenting in her attack, pressing and challenging Lindsey with every counter move.

While the captains were busy readying the ships for the journey toward Nassau, Anne, Mary, and Lindsey took the opportunity to help teach the new girl the ropes of sword fighting. Lindsey picked up the technique rather quickly, given her experience with smaller blades back in her old world. Being an assassin had its perks…such as learning how to sword fight with pirates in a land full of magic.

Killian glanced over from where he was on the upper deck, doling out orders to Smee and the rest of the crew as they readied the sales and started drawing the anchor. He froze for a moment, mesmerized by how Lindsey moved and swung her sword. The image was both startling and thrilling at once. Now not only was she dressed like a pirate, she was fighting like one. The look of rapture on her face also showed how much she was enjoying the activity. Killian felt his heart skip a beat as the battle training continued.

Lindsey gave a loud laugh as she and Anne crossed swords, ending the mock battle as they panted, trying to catch their breath. Anne swung an arm around Lindsey's shoulders good-naturedly while Mary applauded their efforts. Lindsey glanced up and noticed Killian staring down at them. The look on his face sent that now-familiar rush through her body. She gave him a small smile and then turned back to Anne, her face turning slightly red under Killian's stare.

The pirate captain smiled back, his chest contracting at her reaction to him. He could literally feel himself opening up to an area of his life he never thought would be an option again. Killian silently hoped that Lindsey would eventually feel the same. She'd admitted to having feelings for him, but that it was complicated. He couldn't say his weren't complicated as well. But if they both waited until things weren't complicated, would they be waiting forever?

Killian ran his hook across his face slowly, thinking. Perhaps, sooner than later, he would express this to Lindsey. After all, they were about to raid a small island and then they were going to attack Nassau in what could very well be their doom if things did not play out according to plan. Nothing like the possibility of impending death to push one to admit their feelings, eh? Killian smirked to himself a little and straightened his leather jacket, forcing himself to look more confident than he currently felt, and turned to look over at Vane's ship, Ranger.

Anne and Mary had hopped into the small rowboat. and were rowing back toward the Ranger, preparing to board their vessel. Once the two women started climbing onto the ship, Killian looked down at Smee and his crew on the lower deck of his vessel.

"Alright men!" he yelled, "Let's set sail, shall we?"

The crew roared their approval and began to sing a shanty as they lowered the final sail. The Jolly Roger lurched forward as the wind caught in the massive sails and Killian felt a rush of glee fill his heart. He smiled slowly as he took the helm, a slight snarl beginning to curl his upper lip.

"Prepare yourself Blackbeard," he growled to himself, "Your doom is upon you."

…


	12. Chapter 11: Behind Blue Eyes

Lindsey stood on the bow of the Jolly Roger, smiling as the wind whipped her hair around her face. They were drawing close to a small island, the kind that only contained a single town. Killian and Vane's orders were for their crews to raid the town, kill as needed, and take whatever they could, but they had to allow enough of the inhabitants to escape in order to spread their message to Blackbeard that they were on their way to Nassau. The threat of two pirate crews invading the land Blackbeard and Pan both frequented would draw the fiends in for the final showdown.

The thought of finally having her revenge for Simon's murder made Lindsey smile with wicked pleasure. It wasn't just the thought of revenge that made Lindsey's soul sing, it was also the realization that she would be able to use her blades again. After a couple rounds of practice with Anne and Mary, Lindsey was beginning to feel rather confident about her sword-fighting skills. And it was time to put these new-found skills to test.

Killian watched as Lindsey blinked against the spray of the ocean as it crashed into the bow of the ship. He had kept himself busy the last few days, avoiding being alone with the woman who had quickly found a place in his heart…a place he wasn't sure he was quite ready to have filled just yet. After watching Milah die and Emma walk away from him, Killian was, if he were being honest with himself, utterly terrified. Allowing someone to have the power to hurt him so deeply once again did not feel as the most thrilling prospect. So, for the past few days, Killian kept himself occupied by tending to the Jolly Roger and brooding in his quarters.

Lindsey had not been oblivious to Killian's change of attitude toward her after the night they'd spent drinking, dancing, and celebrating their new alliance with Vane's crew. At first she had felt a little put-out by his distant stares and obvious tactics of avoiding her, but she also understood what the captain was wrestling with in his mind…because she was doing the very same thing.

As much as Lindsey wanted to get closer to the pirate, thoughts of Simon and the grief she had been forced to go through because of his murder made her hesitate. Not to mention the fact that Killian had her heart locked away in a chest and could force her to do his bidding…or even kill her. That fact alone made falling in love, should that become an option for them, rather difficult.

Feeling eyes on her back, Lindsey turned and caught Killian staring at her from the upper deck. She swallowed nervously and lifted a hand, giving him a tiny wave.

A corner of Killian's mouth turned up as he returned the gesture. Bloody hell…she was a vision standing there on the bow of his ship, her dark hair billowing out in the breeze and her green eyes alight with excitement at the battle to come. His chest felt tight as he gazed down at her, suddenly feeling an urge to be near her…his conflicting emotions be damned, he needed to be near her.

"Land ahoy!" shouted Smee from up in the crow's nest.

The sudden declaration startled both Killian and Lindsey, causing them to break their intense eye-contact. Killian suddenly turned into a man of action, whirling around and grabbing the helm as he barked out orders to his crew. Lindsey twisted around and followed the lead of some other crew members, adjusting the sails and preparing the Jolly Roger to lay anchor.

Lindsey turned and saw that Captain Vane was issuing orders to his crew as well. She smiled as she watched Anne Bonny shimmy up the ropes, snarling out commands as well as the Revenge prepared to follow the Jolly Roger's lead.

It was time to invade the little lonely island just a few miles south of Nassau…and then the real fun would begin.

…

Lindsey slipped out of the small rowboat and quickly made her way across the sand, hunched over as she tried to make herself as small as possible. She felt a hand grab her own as she reached the edge of the jungle and looked over her shoulder. The bright blue eyes of Anne Bonny glittered back at her, full of violence and joy. Lindsey felt herself smile at the woman, feeling the same energy running through her own body as they made their way into the island.

Killian and Vane gathered the crews together just inside the line of foliage and gave a silent motion to follow them. The pirates slunk through the thick jungle, eyes glowing in the gloom of the evening as they neared the center where the small town lay.

Jack Rackham appeared on the other side of Anne, silent as a shadow. He gave her a look full of love and longing before they both drew their swords. Lindsey copied their movements as the pirates neared the glow of the island's little town.

Charles turned to Killian, "Shall we, Captain Hook?"

"Aye, Captain Vane," said Killian, blue eyes dancing, "Let's knock the rust off these swords."

With a quick whistle, Killian gave the signal to attack…and the pirates surged forward.

…

The next few minutes went by in slow motion for Lindsey. The familiar feeling before a kill washed over her, turning her into a calm and calculated killing machine. The roar of battle soon faded and turned into a dull noise in the background of her mind as she swung her sword deftly here and there. Men fell on either side of her while women and children fled into their homes, barring their doors and screaming in terror at the horrific nightmare that had descended upon their quiet town.

Anne fought back to back with Rackham, moving as one entity as they cut through the men who dared resist their invasion. Mary fought next to Vane, his fearsome presence causing many men to flee before they even raised their blades.

Lindsey looked around and finally caught sight of Killian, battling with a large man who seemed well-versed in sword fighting. With a growl, Lindsey pulled the dagger from her belt and whirled around, slicing open the throat of a man she'd heard attempting to sneak up behind her. She watched as he bled out on the ground, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her face before she turned and began fighting her way toward Killian.

With a thrill of fear, Lindsey looked up and saw a man approaching Killian from behind. He was too busy thwarting the blows from the large man in front of him to notice anyone behind him.

"Killian!" screamed Lindsey as she rushed forward, snarling with unhinged rage.

Killian heard Lindsey scream his name. He felt a rush of terror as a mental image of her being cut down crossed his mind. With a roar he lunged forward, plunging his sword into the large man. His hook ripped through his throat, ending the man's struggles quickly, as he turned to look over his shoulder. His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw the horror in Lindsey's gaze as the woman fought her way toward him.

Movement in the corner of his eye caused Killian to turn, just in time to see a blade falling on top of him. Grunting with effort, Killian lunged out of the way, hitting the ground hard and rolling away from the attacker. As he clambered back to his feet, Lindsey appeared next to him, chest heaving as she fought to regain her breath.

Killian thought his heart stopped as he stared at her. Green eyes blazing with a violent fire and lips pulled back in a terrifying snarl, the pirate captain had never seen anyone more stunning.

"I'll take care of this one," said Lindsey through clenched teeth.

Killian watched, mesmerized as Lindsey stalked up to the man, her movements smooth and precise as she slowly circled him. The man licked his lips hungrily as he stared at her.

"Once I cut you up a bit, we'll have some real fun gorgeous," he crooned.

The dark part of Killian's soul awakened at the man's words, but he forced himself to not react. Lindsey had claimed this particular man, so he wouldn't interfere. He gripped his sword tighter in his hand as he watched Lindsey smile a cold, cruel smile. Her next move was so fast he could barely follow her with his eyes. She launched herself forward, slicing with both her sword and her dagger, and then leapt back. The man was too stunned to even react to what had just happened. After several seconds he went down to his knees, blood pooling down his shirt from his severed throat.

Lindsey smirked as she lifted her boot and placed it on the man's chest, kicking him over as he died. Flipping her dagger around her hand a couple times, she turned back to Killian. He was smiling like a little boy seeing candy for the first time and she couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression.

"I take it that means you're alright then?" she asked as she walked back over to him.

"Aye, love," said Killian, his voice low and throaty, "Thanks to you. That was…I mean I've seen you kill before but…bloody hell woman…"

Lindsey glanced down at the ground as she felt herself blush under his appraising stare just as Charles Vane cried out.

"The town is ours men!" he roared, deep voice booming through the small town.

A chorus of victorious cheers erupted around them and Lindsey turned back to Killian, her face alight with excitement.

"Well that didn't take long."

Killian smiled back, "It seems our two crews are rather powerful together. This might actually work."

"Might?" asked Lindsey, raising an eyebrow, "Captain Hook I do believe Blackbeard has quite a lot to fear from us. I'm rather confident in our future victory at Nassau."

Killian couldn't help but smirk at her optimism, "I do hope so. He and Pan together…it's a terrifying combination. I hope we'll be able to overpower them."

"We will," said Lindsey confidently, "I can feel it."

Killian felt his heart skip a beat as he stared down into those stunning blue eyes. The sudden urge to grab Lindsey and kiss her nearly overtook him.

"Hey!" called Anne as she ran over to them, "You guys coming or what?"

Lindsey shook her head, trying to clear her now-very-jumbled thoughts as she tore her gaze away from Killian, "Um, what? Coming where?"

"To the tavern of course," scoffed Anne as she grabbed Lindsey's arm, "After a good pillage we steal the rum from the tavern…and the men take the town whores to bed of course, but you can stay with us while they're occupied."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at that as Anne dragged her away from Killian and toward a small structure that served as the town tavern. The men all went off with whores? That must be a Captain Vane thing…Killian wouldn't do that…would he?

…

Lindsey laughed at Mary as the young woman danced on the bar of the tavern, belting out the notes of pirate shanty chanty as some of Vane's crew cheered her on. Anne reached over and poured another glass full of rum and slid it down to Lindsey, giving her a friendly wink.

Lindsey felt a rush of happiness as she caught the sliding glass and took a long drink. Was there no better feeling than a successful killing and a good, long drink? And now, for the first time in her life, she had friends to join in on the celebration. They were essentially a band of assassins operating together. It was a dynamic that Lindsey was growing rather fond of. The thought of returning to hunting people alone was not a pleasant one anymore…not after knowing what it felt like to raid entire towns with fierce friends at her side.

She took another drink while Anne climbed onto the bar to join Mary in her pirate-version of karaoke. Lindsey glanced over her shoulder to look around the room. Sure enough, many of the pirates were flirting with the local barmaids and whores, and a couple were even taking some away to different rooms and houses in the town. Lindsey rolled her eyes at them. As much as she was enjoying the pirate's life, she could do without the whoring part.

She looked around the room, trying to see what had become of Killian. She finally saw him, in the far corner of the tavern…with one of the whores. She was wearing a red dress and her boobs were nearly popping out of the tight corset. Her long black curls bounced in Killian's face as she tried to straddle him, drawing his attention to her.

Lindsey turned around quickly, an unexpected horrible feeling spreading through her body. She knew her feelings for the captain were complicated, but she had no idea that seeing him with another woman would make her feel so…so shattered.

Anne noticed the exchange and hopped back down off the bar, leaving Mary to continue serenading the rest of the crew.

"Hey," she said gently as she leaned over the other side of the bar, "It's just what they do. It's nothing personal."

Lindsey gave Anne a sad smile, "Yeah, I get that…I just don't know why…it's bothering me this much."

Anne gave her a little knowing look, "It's because you love him, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not."

Lindsey sneered and shook her head, "I'm a fool then. I should have known better…he's a pirate. And I'm just his prisoner."

"You're more than that, my dear," said Anne as her eyes focused in on something over Lindsey's shoulder, "Trust me."

"Yeah, right," muttered Lindsey, "Tell that to him and his new well-endowed friend over there."

Anne was smiling rather broadly as she looked at Lindsey, "It seems his friend has moved on to someone else."

Lindsey looked up at Anne, her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Anne nodded to something behind Lindsey and slid away from the bar, "See for yourself."

Lindsey turned in her seat and looked behind her, freezing instantly.

It was Killian, a small smile playing on his lips and his ice-blue eyes glittering with amusement as he walked up to her.

"You're quite beautiful when you're jealous," he said, his voice low and gravelly as he moved even closer to her.

"I didn't say I was jealous," whispered Lindsey, suddenly finding it hard to breathe with Killian a mere two inches from her face.

"Do you honestly think I'd have any interest in a whore?" he asked, his eyes searching hers, "After meeting you, love, I've thought of little else. An insistent whore is the last thing you need to worry about."

Leaning forward, Killian reached up and grasped Lindsey's chin in his hand and ran his hook through her hair, drawing her in.

And, with a shaky breath…he kissed her.

…


	13. Chapter 12: Where it Belongs

Author Note: Rated M for this chapter. If you read the tail-end of the previous chapter, you'll probably guess where this is going lol A fun fluff chapter since it may be a week before I can update again and continue the adventure to Nassau! If you do not want to read the M related things at least skip to the end of the chapter to see a moment that will be necessary for the rest of the story.

Lindsey felt dizzy from the sudden rush that coursed through her at the feel of Killian's lips against hers. His tongue gently pried them open and flitted inside, setting her on fire. The rest of the world disappeared as Killian's hand and hook gently explored her body and he continued to kiss her with fervor.

When he finally pulled away, Lindsey was out of breath and completely disoriented. Her eyes blinked open in bewilderment and she stared into his.

Killian thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. The rum, the noise of the tavern, and feel of Lindsey against him was overwhelming. Staring into her brilliant green eyes, Killian felt his fears dissipate. There was only one thing on his mind, and he was determined to not allow his past to affect this moment.

"Shall I escort you back to my ship?" he murmured, his hook lightly grazing her face.

Lindsey licked her lips nervously, "After you, Captain."

A wicked grin crept across Killian's face as he pulled Lindsey off the bar stool and slipped an arm around her waist. Without warning, he slipped quickly behind her, hoisting her up into his arms so he could carry her out of the tavern.

Lindsey couldn't suppress the squeal of surprise as Killian gathered her in his arms and began to walk out of the building, his head held high with pride as everyone whistled and cheered loudly at the display.

Anne and Mary clinked glasses together as they continued to dance and serenade the crew on top of the bar. Vane and Jack smirked at one another as they watched their women dancing.

"It's about time Killian made the move," growled Vane, "When a man finds a woman such as these, he must grab them before another man notices what he's already discovered."

Jack furrowed his brow and gave Vane an incredulous look, "I do believe I was the one who told you that! Now you're stealing my advice?" he asked, shrugging, "Well…I suppose you took it, that's all that matters," he added as he nodded toward Mary.

Vane's lip curled up a little and his eyes glittered with lust as he stared up at the young woman dancing up against Jack's girl. The quarter master wasn't wrong. There were no women in the world like Anne, Mary, and Lindsey.

…

Lindsey felt herself fall onto the large bed in the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger, her breath coming out in quick gasps as Killian climbed quickly on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, struggling to remove all of his leather garments in the process. She reached up and helped him unbutton the vest and slid it off his shoulders. Lindsey felt him smile against her lips and couldn't resist smiling back herself.

Killian took a deep breath and wound his hand around her hair. He leaned his forehead against hers, using his other arm to steady himself as he hovered above her.

"Sorry love," he whispered, "I've been, uh, wanting to do this for awhile…but I don't want to rush it."

Lindsey bit her lip a little as she leaned forward, forcing Killian to move his head a little, giving her room to kiss him. After a long, slow kiss, she pulled away a little, "Well we HAVE waited this long, Killian…I'd prefer to not wait much longer if that's alright with you?"

Killian growled a little with lust as he looked into Lindsey's eyes and saw the desire reflected there. "Very well, love. As you wish."

No longer hesitating, Killian reached down and began to undue the laces of Lindsey's top. She reached up to help the one-handed pirate and quickly slipped off the shirt, tossing it off the bed. Together they reached down and began to do the same to the leather breeches she had been wearing for the battle. The moment she shimmied out of her pants, Lindsey reached up and began to undue Killian's belt. The pirate captain raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to get his pants off.

"Aye, love. You weren't kidding."

Lindsey gave Killian a smirk, eyes glowing with excitement. Instead of answering him, Lindsey pushed Killian off her, causing the captain to protest in confusion. She stood over him and finished untying the laces and began to remove his boots, and then his pants. Killian laid on the bed and watched her, fascinated by how eager she was for this to happen.

Then something else happened that made Killian forget time and reason altogether.

Lindsey crouched down next to the bed and leaned her body forward until she could take him into her mouth. The sensation sent a shock through Killian's body and he felt himself jerk in surprise at the unexpected pleasure. He looked down and the sight that greeted his eyes about made him lose control. Closing his eyes, Killian laid his head back on the bed and moaned while Lindsey worked her magic on him.

Lindsey smirked with satisfaction to herself as she stood up from the floor and climbed on top of Killian. The startled pirate looked up at her, both his eyebrows raised as she leaned down to whisper in his hear.

"I'm the captain now."

The words sent chills through Killian, "Oh, love…I wouldn't question that for a moment," he said as he felt her adjust her position on top of him.

With a gasp, Lindsey felt Killian fill her completely.

The captain groaned loudly as Lindsey got used to the feeling of him inside her. Of all the women Killian had been with, nothing felt quite like this. And then Lindsey started to move her hips, and all rational thought left Killian's mind.

…

Lindsey blinked against the morning light that filtered in through the port hole. She rolled over and saw Killian sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. She gave him a confused look and reached out to touch his arm.

"Killian?"

The captain jumped slightly at her touch, "Oh, morning love," he said with a smile.

But Lindsey could tell how forced the smile actually was. She frowned in concern, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Is…everything alright?" she asked, nervously as she pulled the sheet up over her chest.

Killian reached for her hand, forcing her to drop the sheet, "Yes, love of course. It's not that. Last night…last night was the best moment of my life. I haven't…I haven't actually felt something like that in…in a very long time."

Lindsey smiled as she scooted closer to him on the bed, "It hasn't been quite that long for me but…I also felt it too. I didn't think I could after my fiancé died. So…what's wrong then?"

Killian turned away from her, his eyebrows knitting close together over his dark eyes. A look of resentment and anger crossed his face, making Lindsey uncomfortable.

"It's me," he growled, "I can't allow this…whatever you and I are…to continue in this way."

Lindsey felt a shock of horror run through her. Was he trying to tell her he didn't want her like this?

"But…Killian, you just…you just said…"

"No, love you misunderstand me," interrupted Killian as he stood abruptly and began to pace the room. "It's not what we did last night and it isn't my feelings for you that are the problem. It's…it's this."

Killian halted in front of the small table near the bed and grabbed the chest. The same chest that held Lindsey's heart.

"How can I expect you to love me, to TRULY love me, when I have your heart?" he asked, his eyes full of grief, "You're here because you don't have a choice. I don't want the woman I love to be on my ship because I've given her no other option."

Lindsey blinked quickly and jerked in surprise, "You…the woman you love?"

Killian's jaw visibly clenched, "Aye."

Lindsey felt tears spring to her eyes at Killian's confession, "I…I think I've fallen in love with you too. Anne, actually…Anne noticed it at the bar tonight. I think I just wasn't willing to admit it to myself."

Killian smirked a little, "I know the feeling, love."

Lindsey bit her lip, "And, Killian, I know you have my heart but…I'm staying because I want to. Even if you hadn't taken my heart, I wouldn't leave."

Killian's eyes glittered with doubt and fear as he looked back down at the chest, "That's an easy thing to say when you don't have that option to begin with."

Lindsey stood up and walked over to Killian, "Then let me prove it to you," she whispered fervently, her green eyes flashing with passion as she stared up at the man who had somehow become so important to her.

Killian stared down at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Even after a night of passion she still looked flawless. Her olive skin, dark black hair, and emerald eyes were a combination that left him breathless.

After a moment he nodded and reached down. He grabbed the key hanging around his neck and gave it a sharp tug. The chain snapped immediately. Killian gave Lindsey a look, smiling slightly as he unlocked the chest.

Leaning around Killian's frame, Lindsey saw her beating red heart sitting in the small chest. She nibbled at a fingernail anxiously as Killian reached in and lifted it in his hand, handling it as if it were the most precious thing in the world he'd ever seen.

"Brace yourself love," he whispered, "This is going to hurt."

Lindsey gritted her teeth and nodded, locking eyes with Killian as he took a deep breath and pushed the heart into her chest. A searing pain coursed through Lindsey as her body accepted the heart back.

Gasping and leaning on Killian, Lindsey looked up and smiled. Her heart was back where it belonged. She caught her breath and stood back up, one hand still touching Killian's arm.

"Now," said Killian, looking away from her as emotion threatened to choke his words, "You can leave whenever you wish. If you stay, it will be your choice…not mine."

Lindsey smiled and shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere, Captain Hook," she quipped as she ran a hand along the side of Killian's face, "I'm afraid you're stuck having your very own personal assassin by your side."

Killian smiled broadly as he leaned down to kiss the brilliant woman who had come to mean so much to him so quickly. He felt a warmth spread through his body as the one thing he never thought he'd feel again made its way into the pirate's cold heart: love.


	14. Chapter 13: Revenge is Gonna Be Mine

Lindsey felt her heart hammering against her chest…a sensation she had nearly forgotten in the weeks of having it removed. She smiled to herself as she put her hand against her chest and felt it beating. Her night with Killian had been the kind of thing most women dream of, but when he gave her heart back, it elevated the night to an entirely different level.

Not only had she and Killian let their walls completely fall, the pirate had admitted the depth of his feelings for her by giving her her freedom and her life back. That was the last thing Lindsey needed in order to fully love the man. She needed to be able to choose him and to make the decision to stay with the Jolly Roger. She was no longer his assassin-slave: Lindsey was now the captain's lover, partner, and right hand.

The Jolly Roger shook and groaned as the anchor hit the bottom of the ocean floor. Lindsey gripped the rail and braced herself as the ship adjusted and settled into the current. She smiled as she looked out ahead of the vessel.

Nassau.

The infamous port stretched out before them, about a mile from where they laid anchor. She turned and looked at the upper deck where Killian stood at the helm, his face grim but his eyes glowing with fierce determination. He glanced down and saw Lindsey. A smile crossed his face and he gave her a wink before he climbed down to the lower deck. He looked over at the Revenge and waved his hook in the air. Captain Vane waved back and ordered his men to ready the small boat attached to his ship.

"Charles, Jack, Anne and Mary will be over in just a moment," said Killian as he walked over to Lindsey, "I want to discuss a few things with Charles before we sail into Nassau and begin the battle."

Lindsey nodded as Killian put his hand on her hip and leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you certain Blackbeard and Pan are there?" she asked, brow furrowed with sudden doubt and worry.

Killian smiled as he slid his hand up along Lindsey's side, "Aye, love. He won't be able to resist after hearing what we did to that little island a few days ago. He knows we're coming…and he hates me and Charles more than anything in the world. The chance to kill us both will be a dream come true."

Lindsey's frown deepened, "And what if…he does?"

Killian looked down at Lindsey and reached up, running his hook through her dark hair, "Don't worry about that, love. Blackbeard has no idea that I have my very own assassin on board. And he greatly underestimates mine and Vane's rage."

Lindsey forced herself to smile, but inside she was full of worry and dread. What if they were wrong and it was BLACKBEARD who they had underestimated. Or Peter Pan with his magic and pixie dust?

Lindsey didn't have any more time to think about the issue as Vane, Mary, Anne, and Jack reached the Jolly Roger and began to climb up the rope ladder. Smee helped pull them onboard while Killian grabbed Vane's arm and led him off to the far side of the ship. Lindsey frowned at the way Killian was whispering urgently to Vane.

"Why are they being so secretive?" she asked as Anne and Mary approached her.

"The bloody fools," muttered Jack as he hurried over to them, "You're not going to sit over here and scheme without me. I am, after all, the brains of the operation, seeing as how you're the brawn," he said, nodding to Vane before turning to look at Killian, "And you're the looker. That leaves me as the intellectual."

Killain rolled his eyes and motioned for Jack to lower his voice. The three men huddled together and continued whispering while the women watched, Anne and Mary unimpressed and Lindsey greatly concerned.

"Pay them no mind," assured Mary, "They're men…I'm sure they aren't discussing anything all that relevant."

"They're most likely telling each other to protect us," sneered Anne, "Jack is always goin' on about me living and all. And now that Vane has bedded Mary I'm sure he'll be sayin' the same."

Mary smirked a little and gave Anne a playful glare, "No need to announce it."

Anne laughed, "Please, you've been aglow ever since," she remarked as she glanced back at Lindsey, "And speaking of glow…Lindsey's over here just a beaming."

Lindsey felt herself flush, "What?" she asked, feigning innocence and failing miserably, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. I'm just trying to figure out what they're talking about…"

"Oh come off it," scoffed Anne as she playfully shoved Lindsey's shoulder, "So how was it?"

Lindsey turned even more red. Anne was bold, but she wasn't expecting the fierce woman to be so open about this.

"Jack and I have the best time in bed when…"

"Okay Anne let's not mortify the poor girl," interrupted Mary, "Congratulations to you then, Lindsey. I'm glad both my Charles and your Killian saw the light. It certainly took them both long enough."

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah…well, there's something else too."

Anne raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what's that?"

"He…he gave me my heart back," said Lindsey, her smile stretching from one ear to the other, "He wanted me to be able to choose."

Anne nodded appreciatively as she put an arm around Lindsey's shoulders, "Aye now that is some news. Our boys are growing into men, eh ladies?"

…

Killian glanced over Vane's shoulder and saw Anne putting an arm around Lindsey. The sight lifted his spirits a bit from the rather dark and gloomy conversation he was having.

"So you'll make sure to take care of her…if something happens," repeated Killian, staring intently at Vane, "Pan has it in for me and…if I don't make it out of this, then you two have to help Lindsey get back home."

"Well of course, Hook," said Jack as he put a hand on his shoulder, "I believe Anne would gut me if I did anything otherwise. But you will make it through this battle. We all will. Blackbeard and Pan will be destroyed once and for all and then we're all going back to our respective lands and homes."

Vane studied Killian for a long moment before he spoke, "Do you know what Lindsey intends to do when the battle is done?"

Killian's jaw clenched and he looked down at the deck, "We haven't discussed that."

"But you two…you're together now?" asked Jack, "You said so just a moment ago."

"Aye," said Killian, glancing back up, "But right now she is stuck in this world. If we beat Blackbeard and Pan and can acquire some of that pixie dust to open a portal, well, she now has a choice," he swallowed as emotion threatened to choke him, "And while I do believe her feelings for me are true, this isn't her world. And, perhaps, if the opportunity to return to her world were to arise, she would…she would go back."

Vane and Rackham exchanged a look before Vane responded, "Well, whatever path she chooses we will aide her on the journey should that be necessary. And I need you to promise the same for us."

Killian glanced between them, "You mean for Anne and Mary?"

Jack nodded, "If we die, you have to take them as part of your crew or get them back to Nassau…the real Nassau, back in our world."

Killian sighed and gave them both a long stare, "Aye. I swear it."

"Good," said Jack, straightening his jacket, "Now that that's settled, shall we discuss our attack plan?"

"We'll sail around the other side of the island," said Vane, crossing his arms, "We'll anchor up and move through the jungle and wait just on the other side of the city. When Killian gives the signal, we launch into battle with him and his crew."

"So you'll be fighting alone then? For a good while at least?" asked Jack, concern glittering in his gaze.

Killian nodded slowly, "Aye. We will. But I want Blackbeard and Pan to think you all chose to not fight in this battle and have abandoned me. They'll let their guard down, get cocky, and that's when you will strike."

Jack took a deep breath and sighed, "Well it isn't the most thorough battle plan I have ever heard, not is it necessarily the most intelligent, but given the circumstances I suppose this will do."

Vane gave Rackham a look out of the corner of his eye and smirked a bit before he turned back to Killian and held out his hand, "Alright Captain Hook, you got yourself a deal."

Killian shook Charles' hand and smiled at his closest friend. "Aye, Captain Vane. Ready your ship. It is time to reclaim Nassau…and acquire our revenge."


End file.
